Heartbreaking betrayal
by ForeverLovelyPotter
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. This story is going to revolve around Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their love interests. One of their lovers Betrays them but who will be heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so please R&R no flames.**

**Ok so this story takes place in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. This story is going to revolve around Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their love interests. One of their lovers Betrays them but who will be heart broken?**

**There is going to be a lot of OOC. Let me know what I need to improve on and what you would like to see happen I would really appreciate it thank you =)**

**I own nothing everything belongs to the lovely j.k Rowling =)**

**Chapter1: Dates**

It was a blissful day at Hogwarts Harry and his team defeated Slytherin at the Quidditch match. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed to their next lesson. They had care of magical creatures, and were not looking forward to it. Hagrid was their professor for that class and his lessons never ended well. Class was going to be interesting for them that day, they were going to examine dragon eggs.

"so class should be interesting" said Hermione joyfully.

"are you mad? You know Hagrids lessons never end well" said Ron

"oh Ron your over reacting"

"no I'm not I know what I'm saying right Harry?. Harry had been too busy staring at Cho, whom he had a crush on since 4th year.

"right Harry?" Ron gave him a bush to snap out of it

"what oh yeah sure" replied Harry not paying attention.

"honestly Harry why don't you just go talk to her already?" Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"yeah mate everyone knows you fancy Cho" laughed Ron, Harry blushed "I do not I just think she's a great Quidditch player".

"right is that what they call it when you want to snogg someone" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron stop" Hermione interrupted "not all men think like you". Harry laughed Hermione always had a way of shutting up Ron.

Ron didn't talk anymore until they reached the edge of the forest. All the Slytherins were already there including Draco Malfoy and his posse. They all had big mischievous smiles on their faces, except Hagrid who was always so cheerful. "I don't understand they were all here a minute ago" Hagrid said scratching his head.

Harry walked closer to Hagrid "Hagrid what's wrong?"

"all me dragon eggs are gone"

"we'll help you find them" Hermione said

" No it's best if you all stay here I'll be back". Hagrid took of walking toward his house, after a minute he disappeared into it.

"looks like class will be dismissed early today" Harry turned around to see that Draco was laughing.

"Malfoy what did you do with the dragon eggs" Harry walked towards Draco, "let's just say we won't be needing them anymore potter"

"your so vile" said Hermione it looked like she wanted to cry because she cared for all living things. Harry was holding her back because she was close to cracking Draco in the face.

Hagrid eventually came back and dismissed the class since he didn't have any other lesson planned.

"can you believe class was cancelled because of that son of a bitch" roared Hermione. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other with surprise because Hermione never talked like that unless she was really upset.

"well to be honest I was a bit relieved" said Ron

"Oh shut it you know it's bullshit if he did something to those unborn dragon babies"

"Hermione you know he couldn't have done it alone" Harry said.

"well that's obvious" Ron added, "I know it just gets me so mad" whispered Hermione.

The trio were headed back to the common room to get ready for lunch, when Harry noticed someone walking closely behind them it was Cho.

"um guys I'll catch up with you two later". Ron turned around and smiled "ok see you later".

"Hi Harry" smiled Cho

"hey Cho why are you walking all alone?"

"well I wanted to talk to you about something"

"ok sure I'm all ears"

"remember last year we had that Yule ball and I went with Cedric?"

"yes what about it?" Harry felt bad because he knew Cho took Cedrics death hard. A part of him felt guilty because he was still alive and Cedric wasn't, he died so young.

"well this year we are having another ball, I was hoping you could be my date?" Cho blushed

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, so many thoughts were rushing through his mind. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard was Cho one of the most sexiest girls in school asking him to be his date. He quickly pulled himself together and said "yes I'll go sounds brilliant" Harry's cheeks went red.

"thanks Harry I can't wait it's next week on Saturday"

"no problem" said Smiled Harry

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were already having lunch along with all the other Gryffindors.

"Harry needs to hurry up lunch is almost over" Hermione was worried.

"Don't worry he'll get here" Ron said but he to was beginning to worry, Harry never missed lunch. "there he is" yelled Ginny from across the table. Harry walked past all the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, he quickly took a seat next to Ginny.

"so how did it go?" Ron asked anxiously

"surprisingly well" Harry began stuffing his face he was after all very hungry.

"You have no idea how worried Hermione was, we were beginning to think something happened to you.". Hermione frowned at Ron.

"oh don't worry guys I was am fine actually, Cho asked me to the ball"

"that's great Harry" Hermione smiled

"yeah so damn perfect" Ginny rolled her eyes, but before Harry could say anything she got up and left. Harry couldn't believe Ginny sounded so sarcastic, they always got along well.

"bloody hell I almost forgot I still don't have a date" Ron said gloomily

"there's plenty of girls left that you could ask" Harry said, when in reality there were only a few girls left. Ron turned and looked at Hermione "Ron I've told you I can't go with you I'm going with Viktor and we're sort of dating".

"come on Hermione your one of my best friends cant we work something out?" pleaded Ron.

"Ron we have been through this before it didn't have to be this way"

"I have no idea what your getting at"

"I mean that I could have been going with you if you would have gown some balls and asked me last year" Hermione was furious. She stood up and said "ill see you two later" and walked away.

Ron felt stupid he knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit he had fallen for his best friend. "she's right you know" Harry broke the silence.

"you know how she gets its probably that time of the month for her she'll get over it"

Harry rolled his eyes and got up "if you say so come on we better hurry or we'll be late for potions, and you know Snape he'll have our necks for it".

"right lets go" Ron followed Harry and sure enough Harry was right they were late. Snape gave all the Gryffindors extra homework. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all had smirks on their faces when Ron and Harry arrived at the common room that evening.

"come on guys its not like this is the first time Snape gives us extra homework" Ron said.

"no but its been more than once that he has given us extra homework because of you two"

Seamus was pissed. After a moment Dean said "I agree with Seamus".

"look guys we're sorry ok so no need to get your wand in a knot" Harry said annoyed.

"lets go' Neville gave Dean and Seamus a push, they began walking towards their rooms.

"where are you going" Ron called out.

Neville looked at Ron " I think its best if I go with them this evening". Ron and Harry were hurt Neville always stayed with them doing homework in the evenings.

"fine have it your way " Harry said angrily. Neville walked behind Seamus and Dean disappearing behind them. Harry and Ron sat at an empty table, and took out all their homework.

"so we have to do three parchments of the side affects of polyjuice potion" whined Ron

"Yeah I know it sucks but not much we can do about it now ,and maybe next time you'll think

twice about going to the bathroom when we're running late" snapped Harry while examining his other homework from Flitwicks class.

"Don't go blaming me blame my bladder, besides I really had to tinkle"

"I'm not blaming you I just don't want extra homework next time, especially from Snape"

"ok lets just get started on our work" Ron said reluctantly trying to change the subject.

Neither of them spoke until half and hour later when Hermione came bouncing in. "Hermione

where have you been?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"oh you know the library doing some research and what not"

"well are you going to join us?"

"sorry guys I've already finished my homework so I'm off to bed" Hermione walked to the girls

rooms on the opposite side of the boys dormitories.

"but its 7:30 it's still early' Ron called out but it was too late Hermione had already gone.

"leave it alone Ron" Harry said not looking up from is homework, "fine". It took Harry and Ron two in a half hours to finish their homework for Snapes class.

"come on Harry we should call it a night" Ron said while putting his homework away.

"Alright lets go" Harry gathered his things, and the two went off to bed. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already asleep, when they got to their room. "goodnight Ron" yawned Harry as he was slipping into his pjs. "Night Harry" Ron was already laying down. Harry quickly hopped on his bed and removed his glasses. Harry still couldn't believe what a day it had been his team beat Slytherin, class got cancelled though he too was secretly relieved it was, and finally Cho had asked him to the ball. Harry couldn't help but feel happy, soon Harry shut his eyes and he fell asleep.

There was a full moon out that night it looked like a storm was headed there way. Ginny and Hermione were still both up laying on their beds, whispering to one another. They didn't want to wake up Lavender and Pavarti.

"so Hermione your really going with Viktor to the ball?" asked Ginny

"yeah I am and I'm quite looking forward to it, I hope this time goes better than last time"

"it will I doubt Ron will make a fool of himself this time"

"I hope so because that just complicates things" Hermione thought for a moment. "hey Ginny?"

"yeah?" replied Ginny

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Dean Thomas because the one I truly wanted to go with is already taken". Ginny had the hots for Harry Potter, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. He was too busy drooling over Cho Chang.

"oh Ginny I know how that feels but you'll see things will work out for you two later on, Harry is just too thick to see that right now". Hermione always knew how to make her feel better.

"thanks Hermione, and I hope things go good with Viktor next week" smiled Ginny.

"thank you Ginny well we better go to sleep or else we wont want to get up tomorrow" Hermione yawned. "ok goodnight Hermione", "goodnight Ginny". Before either of them knew they were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Katie Bell**

**Please R&R =)**

**I own nothing credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

Morning came by fast and Ron was trying to wake Harry up.

"Harry wake up" Ron shook Harry.

"what's that Cho? you want a kiss" Harry kissed his pillow.

"And I thought Hermione was the mental one" Ron continued to shake Harry "Get Up" .

"ok ok I'm up!" yelled Harry "no need to shake me do bloody hard".

Ron was already dressed and ready to go. Harry did not like being woken up especially when he was dreaming of Cho. He quickly put on his robes and collected his things. The two headed for the great hall to eat some breakfast. "look there's Ginny and Hermione" said Ron

Ron and Harry took a seat across Hermione and Ginny. "good morning" smiled Ginny "Morning" said Ron and Harry. Ron began eating some toast and oatmeal while Harry ate some eggs and Pumpkin juice. Hermione was reading a piece of parchment and was blushing. "what are you so happy about?" asked Ron even though he had an idea of what it was. Hermione simply looked up, but before she could say anything Ginny spoke "it's none of your business". Hermione giggled, "oh so you think that's funny do you" snapped Ron. Hermione stopped laughing "well she's right".

"can you two shut it already you both have been at each others throats for days for days" Harry was beginning to get annoyed that they always bickered for any little thing. "he starts it Harry and you know it" said Hermione furiously. Harry knew that lately Ron had been starting all the arguments with Hermione but he didn't want to get involved.

"right because I'm the one who betrayed my friends dating the enemy" snapped Ron who was struggling to control his anger and jealousy.

"betray? that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Ron shut up your being stupid" Ginny said interrupting. Hermione and Ron glared at each other. "anyways" Ginny began saying "when will Viktor be arriving?"

"Saturday evening" replied Hermione who was still glaring at Ron who was now picking at his food..

Ron looked up "As in this Saturday?"

"yes he wants to spend the week with me since we have not been in each other's company since the summer" said Hermione indignantly

"you mean the bloke was with you during the summer too?" Hermione ignored him. Ron felt a sudden rush of jealousy and rage. He couldn't believe Hermione had invited Viktor to her house, and the two probably snogged and did other foolish things. Images flooded Rons head and he had enough. "well that's just great isn't it I think I'll go now I lost my appetite" Ron pushed his plate forward, stood up and left.

"why does he have to be such an ass?" cried Hermione

"don't worry about him" Ginny said embracing Hermione and patting her back.

"Don't listen to Ron Hermione he's just upset because he hasn't found a date yet" said Harry.

"and that's my fault" Hermione sounded insulted.

"no no of course not he's just stubborn you know" Harry didn't know what else to say.

Classes were cancelled that day because the weather was so terrible. Most students stayed within the common rooms. Harry and Hermione were studying for upcoming exams. "I cant believe Snape still assigned us homework" Harry said. His hand was beginning to hurt and he was getting bored. They had been in the common room almost all day.

Hermione looked up from her homework "It cant be that surprising"

"I know it's just so tiring"

"yes Harry but at least we are almost done"

Ron wasn't accompanying them because he decided to do his homework in the library with Katie Bell. An hour went by and still no sign of Ron. "Harry where is Ron?" asked Hermione

"he's in the library doing homework with Katie Bell" said Harry

"oh" Hermione didn't look up from her work. Harry knew why it bothered Hermione that Ron was studying with Katie. "look Hermio… "its fine Harry" Hermione said flatly.

"no it's not I see the way you two are with each other your perfect for each other, but both of you are too bloody proud to say anything" said Harry. Hermione closed her book and turned to Harry.

"we're just friends Harry honestly especially after what happened last year"

"if anything you two have more feeling for each other now than you did last year, come on Hermione you two are my best friends I know you better than anyone else"

Hermione smiled she knew Harry was right but now it was too late for any type of relationship with Ron. She was with Viktor now things changed over a years time.

"yes I know but we are better off as friends, I'm with Viktor now and I don't want to hurt him I care about him"

"Viktor is a great guy but what you and Ron have is…."Friendship" Hermione finished 'that's it Harry that is all that there will ever be". Harry decided just to leave it at that because he wasn't going to win this one. Not another word was said Hermione and Harry finished their assignments.

Meanwhile Ron was in the Library just striking up a conversation with Katie Bell. The two had already finished their work. Almost all the students had left immediately after finishing their work. Ron and Katie were one of the few who stayed behind mingling. The library was highly lit with many candles since there was no light coming through the windows due to the stormy weather.

"So you really have tried Polyjuice potion?" asked Ron

"Yes it was very odd but I managed to become Lavender Brown for the dance last year" laughed Katie.

Ron was amazed he never thought Katie could be so mischievous. "so that was you with Seamus last year?".

"Yes we went as friends"

"did he know it was you?"

"no Seamus and Lavender were going as friends that's it so there was no need to tell him it was really me"

"really that lying prat she told me she was with Seamus for a while"

"no she only said that to make you jealous, she knew it didn't work though"

"how did she know?"

"well she saw you arguing with Hermione Granger and she saw the way you looked at her"

Ron blushed "where was she because you were going as her?"

"oh she managed to hide behind one of the holiday decorations, she hid well because she didn't want any one to see her face full of hives. That's why she didn't go to the ball and she felt bad cancelling on Seamus so that's why I went as her"

"did she tell you how she got those hives?"

"she bought one of those products your brother sells, but I think they were meant for Hermione. Somehow she ended up taking them by accident".

"Serves her right, Hermione could have gotten really ill" said Ron who was in disbelief that Lavender would go so Far.

"Katie would you like to got to the ball this year with me?"

Katie smiled "of course but as friends right?"

"yes that would be great" replied Ron

"Katie how come you don't go with Seamus I know you have liked him for quite a while now?"

"well he is going with Lavender I think he likes her" Katie said gloomily

"I doubt it even Seamus isn't that thick he'll come around" said Ron smiling at Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know each other and Arrival day**

**Read and Review please? =)**

So it was settled Ron would be going to the ball with Katie Bell. After Ron finished talking to Katie Bell he couldn't wait to go tell Harry and Hermione he had a date. He felt so relieved he found someone to go with. Ron left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry and Hermione were finally done with their homework.

"So Neville found a date to the ball?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah it's what I heard" replied Hermione.

"Is it Ginny again?" Harry couldn't help but notice the annoying tone in which he asked Hermione. After all Ginny was one of his best friends sister he was just looking out for her.

"No it's Luna, he finally worked up the courage to ask her"

"That's great for Neville, but that means he got a date before Ron"

"I know hopefully he doesn't get too upset"

"And why would I get upset?" said a voice from behind them, it was Ron. Both Harry and Hermione gave each other nervous glances.

"Oh hello Ronald, well maybe you should sit down" said Hermione patting the seat next to her. Once Ron was seated Hermione spoke.

"Well Neville has a date already"

"That's great because I have one too" Ron smiled.

"Finally Ron who is it?" said Harry who was relieved he didn't have to hear Ron whine about not having a date anymore.

"It's Katie Bell" Ron was beyond excited Katie was a good looking girl and way more fun than the Patil twins.

"But I thought she liked Seamus?" Hermione blurted out.

"Oh she does we are just going as friends"

The next two days went by fast, Saturday had arrived after so much anticipation. Viktor Krum was due to arrive at any moment. Hermione was struggling to find a suitable outfit to wear she wanted to look conservative but sexy, wild and tamed at the same time. "Hermione you look stunning just go with that one" said an agitated Ginny. She was helping Hermione get ready but she was getting annoyed ,that Hermione kept changing her mind every five seconds. Hermione smiled "thanks Gin". Hermione was wearing a white v neck shirt with a gray skirt and lace leggings. Her black leather booths went perfectly with her outfit. She was nervous she had not seen Viktor in over four months.

Ron and Harry were in the common room talking with Seamus and Neville, who were no longer mad at them. "Ron I'm going with Lavender to the ball is that alright?" asked Seamus.

"Marry her if you like I don't want her she's mental"

All four boys laughed, "I still cant believe I'm going with Luna" Smiled Neville. Seamus gave Neville a pat in the back "good for you". " Who's Dean going with?" Ron was curious. Lately he had noticed Ginny and Dean spending a lot of time together and he didn't like it. Neville and Seamus gave each other worried looks. "So you don't know?" Seamus asked nervously. " Know what?", "That Dean is going with Ginny" Neville said suddenly. Ron's ears turned red, 'that's bloody Perfect" spat Ron. "Ron it wont be that bad Dean is a great guy" Harry said after the long silence. Harry got up "I'll see you all later I have to be somewhere" Harry said as he started walking toward the portrait door. "Where are you going" said Ron "I'm going to meet up with chow by the lake" replied Harry disappearing behind the portrait. Harry and Cho made a date earlier that week to hang out by the lake Saturday afternoon. He wanted to get to know Cho a little better. Harry couldn't wait to get to the lake he had always dreamed of what it would be like to hang out with Cho.

Cho was already waiting for Harry at the lake by the time he arrived. She was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. Harry walked over to her nervously "Hey Cho sorry I'm a bit late lost track of time". Cho looked up and smiled "its alright go ahead and sit down I don't bite". Harry couldn't help it he felt his face flush bright red, he took a seat next to her. "How have you been?" asked Harry.

"I have been busy with a lot of school work it's tiring" sighed Cho

"I know how that is" said Harry agreeing. He noticed how Hot Cho looked today she was wearing shorts that were pretty short he was sure if she bent over he would be able to see her buns. Harry quickly shook that vision out of his mind, he couldn't believe he was thinking like that.

"so are you ready for the ball next week?" Cho said as she tucked her flawless long black hair behind her ear.

"yes I have my dress robes ready you know how it is with us guys we aren't picky"

Cho laughed "I have my dress as well". Harry felt relieved that he made her laugh so that meant he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

The two talked for what seemed hours, and Harry felt happy he was spending time with Cho.

"Ok I'm ready" said Hermione nervously

"Oh thank Merlin" teased Ginny. Hermione laughed and her laugh was contagious that Ginny began laughing, "It took you long enough but at least your ready to go" said Ginny. "I know I hope it was worth it said Hermione taking one last look in the mirror. "Where are you meeting with him?" "In Hogsmade we'll be coming back to the castle together, he'll be staying in one of the prefect rooms. They have an extra room to spear" Said Hermione throwing her jacket over her, "That's good Mione everything will go great" Ginny smiled. Hermione walked over to her friend and hugged her. "aww Gin I cant thank you enough" said Hermione still holding tight Ginny.

"no problem, well you best be going I'll walk you over to the portrait door" Ginny said letting go of her friend. The two made there way out of the room into the common room. All eyes were immediately on Hermione. Neville and Seamus even stopped talking and their mouths dropped once they saw Hermione. Ron left his seat and walked over to Hermione. "You look stunning" said Ron still starring at Hermione. "thanks" smiled Hermione "come on Gin" said Hermione motioning to her friend toward the door. Both Ginny and Hermione left the common room. "Be careful and have fun" said Ginny embracing her friend once more. "I will see you" and Hermione walked off.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Hermione looked. The skirt she was wearing showed off her long sexy legs, come to think of it she was showing way too much skin. Ron felt a sudden urge to punch something. Viktor would be seeing her showing so much skin and Ron didn't like that one bit. Why did he have to be such a bloody idiot last year Ron thought. She could have been his but things were so complicated last year, with so much going on. For instance that stupid fight he started with Harry last year after he was declared one of the Tri wizard champions. Also he really tried asking Hermione to the dance, he realized now that he should have asked her in a different way.

"Ron you ok?" asked Neville waving his hands in front of Ron's face. Ron looked up "yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind that's all". "Ok" said Neville "I'll leave you to your thoughts", "see you" said Ron as Neville left the common room.

Harry was making his way back to the common room, when suddenly he bumped into Neville. "Oh sorry Harry" muttered Neville, 'no it fine I wasn't paying attention" said Harry shaking his head. "alright see you I'm on my way to got take a walk with Luna" Neville blushed, "see you" said Harry as he closed the door behind him. He couldn't wait to go talk to Ron and tell him about his evening with Chow. Harry noticed Ron sitting near the fireplace and rushed over to him. Ron was starring at the fire place he was throwing balled up articled by Rita Skeeter into the flames. "Ron are you alright?" asked Harry as he took a seat next to him. Ron kept his eyes on the flames. "I'm an idiot" muttered Ron, "sorry I didn't catch tha…" " I said I'm a bloody idiot" Ron interjected a little too loudly. Harry raised a brow "Why do you say that?", "I fucked up badly Harry last year, you know not just with Hermione but with you too" said Ron still gazing at the fire. "Ron its ok I understand" Said Harry "Do you? Because last time I checked your going to the ball with someone who like you back" Ron couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Harry who always seemed to have girls falling all over him. "Ron things will get better you cant let small things like that get to you" said Harry a bit apprehensive. Ron Sighed "I guess your right, so how did it go with Cho?". Harry all of a sudden remembered why he was in such a rush to talk to Ron, "it went great we talked so much, she is full of surprises". "That's great Harry at least you get to hang with the girl". Harry frowned "Ron why don't you try to get to know Katy better she's a fun girl". "we're friends Harry and I was sort of thinking of helping her get with Seamus", "well it was just a thought" Harry gave up trying to suggest things Ron should do. He thought it was best if Ron figured it out on his own, it did get irritating giving advice to someone who wouldn't take it.

Hermione had just arrived in Hogsmade and Viktor was already waiting for her in Honeydukes. As soon as Hermione walked in she noticed a young handsome built man sitting in the far corner. It was Viktor she immediately walked over to him. "Hermione" Viktor stood up and embraced her. "You look vonderful" said Viktor not letting her go. Hermione blushed "its so good to see you Viktor after so long of being apart from you". Hermione couldn't stop starring at Viktor he looked so Hot. "The honor is mine Hermione, I've missed being in your presence". "let's sit and have some butterbeer" smiled Hermione. Viktor pulled the chair out for her and gently helped her sit down. Viktor began telling Hermione about all the journeys he took and told her about all his Quidditch matches. Hermione was amused with how busy Viktor was these last four months. Viktor was much more intrigued with Hermione's life by far. He was fascinated with Hermione's life at Hogwarts. " Your amazing" said Viktor taking a drink of his butterbeer. "Your too sweet Viktor your life is much more exciting than mine" said Hermione. Viktor took Hermione's hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "That is vot I like about you, your not like the rest". Hermione's face was completely red by now, "we should get going so we can get back in time for supper". Hermione and Viktor threw their coats on and left hand in hand back to Hogwarts.

Katie bell was headed back to the Gryffindor common room when she heard two familiar voices. She quickly hid behind the corner of the nearest wall.

"So you were with Potter' it was Lavender Brown and she was talking to Cho Chang.

"Yes you should have seen him, he was eating up every word I said" Cho giggled.

"Good, soon I'll have my Wron Wron and you'll have…." Lavender was cut of by Cho.

"Sshhh you Idiot someone might hear you"

"Oh shut up we're alone" snapped Lavender.

Katie gasped she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She listened more closely, wanting to know what these to bimbos were up to.

"Anyways I'm meeting with Potter tomorrow again by the lake, so I'll just keep feeding him all this bullshit about how grateful I am that he agreed to go to the ball with me so he wont suspect".

"Ooh you do play your part well, so your still seeing him?" Lavender smirked.

"yes he satisfies me in more ways than I know potter ever will I'm just doing this to make him jealous".

"Our plans will work out I'm sure Wron Wron will come to me seeing as granger isn't paying attention to him, and Katie bell is too busy day dreaming about Seamus"

"well we better get going we'll be late for supper" said Cho as she pulled Lavenders arm dragging her forward.

Once the two disappeared from view Katie came out from behind the wall. She was absolutely astonished about everything she just heard. Cho Chang did not sound like the sweet innocent girl she was so good at portraying. Instead Cho sounded like a snotty stuck up bitch. Katie did not know what to do and she knew she didn't have enough information to go on. She needed to find out who Cho's mystery man was. Lavender she could handle but Cho was a completely different story. Katie had no idea how capable Cho would go to get what she wanted. Cho played her part extremely well. After giving it a lot of thought Katie decided to keep quiet for now at least until she got all the facts.

Harry and Ron made it to supper early that evening, they were surprised to find that Hermione wasn't there yet. "Hey is this seat taken?" asked Katie, "No go ahead and take it" said Ron. Katie sat next to Ron without another word. Ron noticed Katie looked upset and confused.

"Katie is something wrong?" asked Ron

"no just a bit tired" Katie lied. She knew she couldn't say a word to anyone until she had the facts. Harry was too busy eating pork with mash potatoes with a side of veggies to notice Katie's odd behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Peachy Evenings **

**Please R&R =) **

"Hey guys can we join you?"

Both Harry and Ron looked up it was Hermione and Viktor. "yeah" Harry nodded. Viktor helped Hermione sit and then shook hands with Harry. Ron was hesitant to shake the hand in front of him and eventually decided it was best to go along with it at least for now. Hermione and Viktor both ate a bit of soup, thy weren't that hungry after all the butterbeer they drank. Hermione noticed Ginny was missing she wasn't at the Gryffindor table with everyone. "Hey has anyone seen Ginny" Asked Hermione as she scanned the Great Hall hoping to see her sitting somewhere. "she's with Dean" said Neville "they've been hanging out all evening". Ron rolled his eyes and continued eating. Ron really like Dean he was a good mate but anyone trying to get involved with his sister was bad news.

"I'm sorry Viktor maybe you will see her tomorrow" said Hermione. This seemed to catch Ron's attention.

"And why would he need to see Ginny for" Ron frowned.

"Because she made the arrangements so I could come see Hermione this veek" said Viktor. Ron began to choke on some pumpkin juice that clearly went through the wrong tube. Harry gave Ron a hard slap to the back to help him stop choking. "thanks Harry", "no problem". "so you mean to tell me Ginny organized this lovely gathering" Ron said pointing his finger back and forth between Viktor and Hermione. Hermione glared at Ron, Harry took noticed and elbowed Ron "now's not the right time" whispered Harry.

"Well I best be going" said Katie suddenly standing up. Ron reached for her arm "hold on I'll go with you".

Once Ron and Katie wear out of range Viktor turned to Hermione "Your friend doesn't approve of me". "no he's just had a long day" said Harry awkwardly. Hermione gave him a weak smile and whispered "thanks". Harry nodded "well I'm tired I think I'll go as well" said Harry.

Harry walked past a couple of corridors, and some flights of stairs until he reached the portrait door.

"Password" yawned the fat lady.

"Gillyweed" the portrait door opened and he walked in surprised to find Ron there. Ron was sitting on the couch.

"Did you see how the bloke said Because she made the arrangements" Ron mimicked in a bad imitation of Viktor. Harry couldn't take it he started laughing not because he thought Viktor was a bloke but because of Ron's bad imitation. "I'm serious Harry!" said an annoyed Ron.

Harry frowned "Ron I think your overreacting just relax". Ron put his hands in his face he couldn't relax with Viktor at Hogwarts, he disliked the bloke with a passion. Well mainly cause he took his girl, ok Hermione wasn't his girl but she was still one of his best friends.

"he's trying to get kinky with Ginny as well" Ron protested.

Harry shook his head "Ron you know it wasn't like that, he just wanted to say thank you".

"Oh sure I know what he's up to" said Ron clearly ignoring what Harry had just said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed hopefully tomorrow your in a better mood" said Harry walking away from Ron and into their room. Harry had enough of Ron's bitching for one day, he honestly didn't know what else to say to him. Ron wouldn't listen to anything Harry was trying to get him to understand. Harry was relieved he was going to go sleep, Merlin knows he needed it. Ron decided to wait up for Hermione and Ginny who where still out and about.

"I cant believe that annoying bimbo thinks we are snogging each other and that we haven't made it official" said Ginny

"I know said Dean I fancy someone else" agreed Dean.

They had been in the library almost all day keeping each other company. Ginny had a great time talking with Dean who was a pleasant person to talk to. Dean also was having a great time with Ginny she was one of the funniest girls in Hogwarts. Ginny and Dean were discussing what they heard Lavender say to a another Gryffindor girl.

"You know I see the way you look at Harry he'll open his eyes one of these days" Dean smiled.

Ginny laughed "oh I don't know about that, it seems Cho and Harry have been getting close".

"oh I don't think it will last, you know what they say about the quiet ones" Ginny's laugh was contagious and Dean began to laugh as well.

"They are the ones you need to look out for but I think Cho seems like a great girl, and I wish him nothing but the best" Ginny smiled but she knew that was her fake smile. She couldn't help feel a tad jealous that Cho had Harry at her feet. Ginny wished Harry would open his eyes and see what he has right in front of him. At the same time Ginny knew Harry was attracted to Cho for some reason and she couldn't take that from him. Harry was fine where he was at Ginny kept telling herself.

The two walked in silence they were after all tired it had been a long day. Ginny was eager to get back and hear all about Hermione's day with Viktor. They were almost to the portrait when they heard noises. Dean and Ginny stopped to listen the noise was coming from one of the broom closets. The noises were getting louder and clearer as they approached the broom closet.

"you're an absolute beast" moaned an out of breath voice.

"Merlin's beard it sounds like….." Dean opened the closet door.

"Malfoy? And Parkinson?" gasped Ginny disgusted by the sight. Ginny and Dean had interrupted a little shag session Draco Malfoy was having with Pansy Parkinson.

"get off" snapped Pansy as she pushed Draco off her. Draco looked up at Ginny and Dean.

"Weasley, Thomas haven't you ever heard of knocking" sneered Draco. Pansy quickly slid her skirt back up and gathered her belongings.

"I'll talk to you later" pansy said as she made her way past Ginny and Dean.

"oh great now look what you did" scowled Draco.

"Oh shut up you know you'll get to shag her later" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

"lets go Dean" Ginny said as she motioned Dean to follow her.

"I don't think I'll be eating for a while" said Dean.

Ginny nodded "that was bloody disgusting".

Ron was waiting patiently oh who was he kidding he was a nervous wreck waiting for Hermione and Ginny. Just the thought of Hermione being with Viktor made Ron furious. His thoughts were interrupted by footstep he heard getting closer to the portrait. Door.

"Gillyweed" he heard a barley audible girls voice say.

The door swung open it was Ginny and Dean who had nasty looks on their faces. "what's wrong with you two?" Ron asked.

Ginny awkwardly looked at her brother "we saw the most bloody disgusting thing".

"Malfoy was shagging Pansy" Dean said. An image appeared in Ron's mind he wished he hadn't asked.

"well I'm going to bed good night Ron, Ginny" said Dean looking at Ron then Ginny. He disappeared behind the boys dorms. "good night" both Ron and Ginny called out. Ginny took a seat next to Ron on the couch. "Have you seen Hermione? And why weren't you at supper?" said Ron.

"No I have not seen Hermione she left to meet up with Viktor and I wasn't hungry"

"he probably did something to Hermione" Ron accused. Ginny looked surprised at Ron he really disliked Viktor. "Who you don't mean Viktor do you?"

.

"Of course I mean Viktor". 'Ron you have to stop acting this way towards Viktor. Hermione really likes him he is a great guy. Besides I though you were going to the ball with Katie".

Ron's face flushed with color. "I-I am going with Katie just as friends though" Ron mumbled.

"I know how you feel about Hermione but she looks happy with Viktor. You and I both know Hermione wouldn't date a guy who didn't treat her well, she trusts him a lot. Your one of her best friends and she needs your support as well. I think you should get to know Katie better." Ginny said seriously. Ron knew Ginny had a point he could not keep making accusations about Viktor and he wanted Hermione to be happy too. He felt proud of Ginny she was a lot like their mother and always knew exactly what to say to calm him down.

"I'll think about it" Ron sighed.

Ginny smiled "Good now you can go off to bed and I'll wait for Hermione". Ron nodded and agreed to go. Ron got up and turned to go, he stopped for a moment deciding if he should go or not. Ginny shook her finger at Ron "no no just go I got it". "Fine" Ron grunted as he disappeared behind the boys rooms.

By the time Hermione arrived back to the Gryffindor common room, she found that Ginny was asleep on the couch. The fire had died out from the fireplace, she walked over to Ginny and gently began tapping her. "Ginny wake up" Hermione whispered. Hermione realized the gentle taps weren't working so she proceeded to tap Ginny with more force. "Ginny wake Up"

"Hermione?" Ginny mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"yes come on lets go back to the room"

Ginny sat up and looked at her surroundings. She realized she had fallen asleep waiting for Hermione. "Mione I fell asleep waiting for you how did it go?" yawned Ginny.

"Come on I'll tell you when we get inside our room" Hermione held her arm out for Ginny to grab on to. Ginny took Hermione's arm and they headed toward their room.

Hermione told Ginny everything from how Viktor kept complimenting her all night to how she walked him to the room he would be staying in.

"….And then right when I was about to leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and he kissed me" Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Are you sure that's all you did" Ginny teased.

"Yes Gin" Hermione playfully threw a pillow at her.

Ginny was happy for Hermione Viktor was a gentleman and he respected Hermione.

"So your evening?" Hermione asked Ginny. "It was going great until dean and I discovered Malfoy shagging Pansy".

"Typical Malfoy he has probably shagged most of the Slytherin girls" Hermione laughed.

"I do not need that image Hermione I've had enough for one night" Ginny couldn't help but laugh too. Hermione nodded in agreement. That night Hermione slept great she had not felt this happy in a long time. Viktor was so perfect for her and she was glad he came a week early to spend time with her. Tomorrow she would be meeting up with Viktor by the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone please R&R I still have my hopes up that someone will =)**

**All credit goes to J.K Rowling =)**

**Chapter 4: Sticky Situations and Romance**

Ron awoke first Sunday morning, he noticed the others were still asleep. Ron quietly threw his casual robes on and left the room making his way to the common room. He was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Katie was awake too and she was sitting in one of the love seats. Katy didn't notice Ron walking toward her.

"Morning Katy" Ron smiled.

"Good morning" said Katy returning the smile. Ron noticed she still looked upset and wondered why. He took a seat on a love seat on the opposite side of where Katie was sitting.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Ron. Katy didn't want to lie to Ron after all Harry was his best mate and had a right to know if his friend was being two timed. Deep down Katie knew she could not say a word yet, she needed facts.

"I'm Just over thinking too much" Katy admitted. Partially that was true she was torn between telling Ron bout her suspicions.

Ron did not believe it Katie was always so cheerful and it was rare to see her put out. "About what exactly if you don't mind me asking?".

Katie wasn't stupid she knew from the look on Ron's face he didn't believe her. "About friends mostly".

"Is is about Lavender going to the ball with Seamus?" Ron assumed it had to be that since Katie really liked Seamus. Lavender got him to go with her to the ball knowing very well that Katie liked him.

Katie looked confused but soon realized Ron thought she was upset because of Lavender going to the ball with Seamus. "Oh yeah that's it" she lied. Guilt consumed her she did not like lying but it was for the best she kept telling herself.

"Don't worry I know Seamus he'll realize Lavender is using him like her own personal puppet and will notice what a great girl you are" Ron assured Katie.

Katie blushed. It felt great hearing Ron say those things. "Thanks Ron I wish Lavender was not such a pain in your arse. She does not deserve a great guy like Seamus or yourself".

"I have only eyes for one girl so she wont be winning me over so easily" Laughed Ron.

"I thinks its funny how I'm friends with her after all the foolish things she does. I always hear her mad ideas ever since we became good friends Last year when I took her place a the Yule Ball"

"It seems as though you're a better friend to her than she is to you" Ron said seriously.

Katie nodded "I am she doesn't deserve a friendship like mine and she knows we are going to the ball together".

"Really how did she take it?" asked Ron surprised.

"She knows we are going as friends. Actually she loved the idea because that according to her gave her an advantage to make you jealous. Also she is convinced Seamus will get jealous that I'll be at the ball with you" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Wow she's gone bonkers" said Ron shaking his head.

"Well Ron you have never really told Lavender to sod off. I mean you have but in a nice way, your too nice and gentle. Be rough with her with her and just tell her"

"She might like it" Ron pointed out.

"True" agreed Katie. Both Ron and Katie started laughed. Katie felt better, Ron made her laugh and took her mind off things.

"Harry I'll go with you I'm headed that way as well" Hermione called out as she got up and left the great hall with Harry. They all just finished up eating lunch. Harry wanted to leave early so he could get to the lake before Cho. Hermione was meeting up Viktor by the lake also.

"So how was your evening with Viktor?" Harry asked Hermione. He had not gotten the chance to talk to Hermione, and see how everything was going with her and Viktor. Harry had to admit he was also dying to tell her about everything that was going on with Cho. Hermione told Harry everything about their evening. Heck she even told him about the last minute kiss last night. Harry was Happy for Hermione Viktor was an incredible guy and surprisingly he got along well with him.

"Well enough about me what's going on with you and Cho?" said Hermione changing the subject. Harry smiled he was remembering the day he had spent with Cho.

"It was great we talked about so many things. She is a great girl and I still cant believe a bloke like me has the honor of taking her to the ball".

"I'm so excited for you Harry. This is the first girl you actually have gotten crazy over" Shrieked Hermione. Harry's face flushed bright red.

"It's about time I'm already fifteen and who knows she might be my first girlfriend" Said Harry confidently.

"Go for it Harry just be careful and get to know her first" said Hermione. Hermione liked Cho even though they've never really spoken. She just worried about Harry lot, and just wanted him to be careful. Honestly she preferred if Ginny and Harry got together instead, but she had a feeling they would eventually. In the mean time her job was to be a good friend to Harry and support his blossoming relationship with Cho Chang. The two reached the lake and parted ways in opposite directions.

Hermione was headed to the spot by the lake where Victor told her to meet him at. From a distance not too far she could see a long dark haired girl approaching her it was Cho. Cho looked disheveled her hair had leaves in it, and her clothes were messy. It looked like she had been in a rush to put her clothes on without properly fixing them.

"Hey Cho are you alright?" Hermione was concerned. Cho was startled by Hermione she didn't see her coming her way.

"Yes I'm fine I just tripped on a tree trunk" said Cho with half a smile.

"Ok well Harry is waiting for you over there' said Hermione pointing to the opposite side where Harry had gone off to.

"Thanks" said Cho walking away. That was odd thought Hermione, maybe Cho just got lost. Hermione made sure she was careful to look down while she was walking she didn't want to trip on the same tree trunk as Cho. Must have been a pretty big trunk Hermione said to herself.

Viktor was pacing back and forth nervously he was still waiting for Hermione. He had a surprise planned for her it was a pick nick by the lake which he had already set up. Viktor stopped pacing when he heard footsteps getting closer it was Hermione.

Cho hid behind a tree once she saw Hermione out of view. She pulled her wand out of her robe and muttered a spell to fix her appearance. Cho looked like herself again her robes were properly on and her hair was neatly brushed. Cho was relieved Hermione believed her tripping over a tree trunk story.

"Cho?" said a voice from the other side of the tree Cho was hiding behind. Cho jumped clearly startled for the second time this afternoon it was Harry.

"H-Harry you gave me a fright" said Cho.

"Sorry I got worried and thought you might have lost your way" said Harry embarrassed. He didn't want Cho to think he was obsessed or anything.

"Don't worry I'm fine I took the wrong turn" Cho smiled.

"Ok shall we go" Harry held his hand out hoping Cho would take it. Cho didn't hesitate she took Harry's hand.

"Viktor its perfect!" beamed Hermione as she sat on the blanket. A variety of goodies were set out on the blanket. Hermione's mouth watered at the sight.

"Pumpkin juice?" said Viktor said holding a bottle.

"Yes please"

Viktor poured pumpkin juice into two glasses one for him and the other for Hermione. "So how did you sleep last night?" Viktor asked Hermione while handing her a Cauldron cake.

"I slept great how was your first night at the castle?"

"it vas ok I only vished you vould have stayed vit me"

Hermione blushed the things she wanted to do to Viktor ,but knew perfectly well it was too soon to be thinking of those things. Especially since she still had Ron in mind. Oh how she wished it was him with her instead of Viktor. Hermione liked Viktor a lot but it wasn't the same as what she felt for Ron. Those feelings ran deeper there was so much attraction on both ends. As far as she knew Ron made his choice and she made hers they were better off as friends for now.

"Your sweet" Hermione smiled. Viktor returned the smile and stared at her for a moment.

"what is it?" asked Hermione. She felt her heart skip a beat every time Viktor stared at her like that.

"I still cant believe I'm here vit you" replied Viktor. Hermione noticed something strange Viktors shirt was on backwards.

"Um Viktor why is your shirt backwards?"

Viktor frowned and looked down. "I vas in a hurry this morning to get out here and make everything perfect"

Hermione felt embarrassed that she even asked. What was she his mum?

Viktor leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "so tell me vot vould you like to talk about?"

Harry was making his way back to the Gryffindor common room feeling disappointed. Cho cancelled their plans to hang out she wasn't feeling so good. Harry was the one to suggest that she should go rest and they would hang out another day. So after much persisting from Harry Cho agreed to go rest.

"Harry what are you ding back so early?" asked Ron.

"Cho didn't feel well" said Harry disappointedly. Who was Harry kidding he was disappointed that his plans with Cho were cancelled. Ron was playing wizards chess with Katie even though she wasn't that good at it. Ron check mated Katie and won their final game.

"Well I'll see you guys later I completely forgot I had something to do" said Katie as she disappeared behind the portrait door. In reality Katie didn't really have anything important to do. After thinking about it last night she decided she was going to go spy on Lavender and Cho. She wanted answers. There was only one problem she did not know where to begin. There were only two possible ways. One she should go and investigate herself or two confront Lavender and Cho for answers. Katie thought about it and decided her first choice was better. Katie was one of few people he knew how far Lavender was capable of going. It was a dangerous game going up against Lavender. A game she did not want to play.

Harry and Ron were still in the common room playing chess. Ron was getting bored because Harry wasn't even paying attention to the game. "Harry you need to cheer up" said Ron.

"I'm fine" Harry responded.

"No your not mate you aren't even paying attention to the game"

"Ron of course I am your winning"

"You see if you would have been paying attention, you would know that I let you win the last two games" Ron practically shouted.

"Oh sorry I guess I'm upset I did not get to spend time with Cho" said Harry foolishly.

"I know mate but you'll spend time with her again she seems crazy about you"

"Thanks I just want to get to know her more. I mean she is finally paying attention to me and I don't want to ruin my chances with her". Harry was surprised with his behavior himself. Cho was the first girl he actually liked a lot. Sure there were plenty of other girls at Hogwarts but none like Cho. Harry knew he could have his first pick of any girl he wanted. Countless girls threw themselves at him because according to them he was the chosen one. It annoyed Harry that girls wanted him because of that. But Cho was different she never chased him. Last year he was the one who chased her when he asked her to the ball, and it was unlucky for him that she was already going with Cedric Diggory. Harry liked that Cho was never all over him and he felt she liked him for him.

Viktor and Hermione were getting along exceptionally well, there day was going good so far.

"Today's been such a nice day" Hermione smiled.

"The best part is that ve are together and enjoying each others company. I got another surprise for you that I am sure you vill love". With a wave of his wand Viktor cleaned up the mess.

"wow Viktor you have outdone yourself today no one has ever surprised me twice in one day" Hermione hugged Viktor. Viktor couldn't help it he embraced her tighter and looked into her big brown eyes and said "You deserve it and much more". Before Hermione knew it their lips crashed together in a soft passionate kiss. Slowly Hermione pulled away from him and they began walking toward the edge of the lake. Hermione knew she had to stop it because then they would not have been able to stop.

Hermione noticed as they reached the edge of the lake there was a small boat waiting for them. The small boat was a soft brown color and it was only big enough to fit two people. The boat even had a name it was called Loves Ride.

Hermione's eyes widened "oh my Viktor how did you get this boat here?"

"Vell I'm sure you must know because of your book Hogwarts a History" Viktor winked.

"Well yes but I thought only Hogwarts student were able to see the boat?" said Hermione confused.

"Not necessarily as you vell know there must be a high level of attraction between two people. In order to see the boat"

"that's amazing that Hogwarts does not care whom their students are attracted to. The enchantments still work" Hermione was still in awe. Loves Ride was a very unique boat not many have had the privilege to ride it before.

Katie had already gone searching through most of the castle and still no sign of Lavender or Chow anywhere. She wasn't stupid she knew Cho was not sick and felt sure that those two had gone off somewhere to discuss plans. "Hey have you seen Cho I've got a message for her" Katie lied as she asked an approaching Ravenclaw boy. The Boy shook his head "The Brown girl came and got her from her dorm room". Damn Katie thought. She had to hurry up and find them but where could they be. They had to be somewhere where no one would hear them. Somewhere away from everyone. The forbidden forest! Katie whispered to herself.

**Katie is so close!**

**Please R&R =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Not So Fast**

**Hello everyone I hope you are all having an amazing day. First off I would like to thank those who favored my story I am so happy someone liked it =). Also thank you Sheridansuzie for your feed back I am working on getting better so hopefully I do. I apologize for taking forever to write more. I have been going through some things these last few months but I'm back now so no worries ;). I hope this chapter is good please R&R I love feedback but please No Flames.**

**Ok lets get down to business…**

**Its obvious that Cho and Lavender are definitely up to something. Katie is really close to figuring out what exactly is going on. Will Katie find them in the forbidden forest?. You have to read and find out.**

**I own nothing all credit goes to the lovely J.K Rowling.**

The sun was beginning to set and most of the students had already gone inside the castle. The trees were moving swiftly with the wind. Katie Bell was making her way into The Forbidden Forrest. Katie was sure Lavender and Cho had to have gone in there. She had searched everywhere for them. The Forbidden Forrest was the only place she had not checked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Hermione asked Viktor.

Viktor shook his head "no I vill be quick I vouldnt want you to get in trouble".

"Oh alright" sighed Hermione. Viktor gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight" Viktor called out to Hermione as he left. "Goodnight" waved Hermione. Viktor was headed to the three broomsticks he had some business to attend to. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Viktors back was so perfect and he looked so good in his coat. Her eyes wondered to another good looking body part Viktors bottom. Hermione had to admit his bottom was nicer than hers and she had a pretty good looking one too according to others. Hermione quickly entered the castle and headed for the common room.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were still hanging out in the common room. Harrys mood had improved a bit and Ginny was to blame. She had joined the two several minutes ago since she had nothing left to do and Hermione was too busy with Viktor. Ginny was poking fun at some of her exes. Ron was not too amused he wasn't to fond of Ginny's ex boyfriends. Ginny and Harry on the other and were having a ball laughing together.

"You dated Justin Finch!" exclaimed Ron. Harry was surprised as well.

"If you must know I did" Ginny said indignantly.

"When the hell did you have time to date Justin Finch?" Ron questioned. It was true Ginny did indeed date Justin towards the end of third year. The romance didn't last very long she immediately broke it off 4 months later.

"What happened Ginny Justin seems like a pretty cool guy" Harry lied he was just trying to be nice. In fact Justin wasn't nice at all he was annoying and somewhat of an ass.

Ginny smiled "Harry quit being nice we all know you don't like him".

"I don't even like the bloke after how stupid he acted with Harry second year trying to blame him for petrifying the students" Ron spat.

"Well anyways Harry it did not work out with Justin because he is was fooling around with another girl" said Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny he doesn't seem like the type but on the other hand your better off" said Harry.

Ron cleared his throat "Well if that idiot is stupid enough to cheat on a great girl like you I agree with Harry you are better off". Both Ginny and Harry stared at Ron shocked he said something positive about Ginny. Ron looked up at Ginny and Harry "what? Oh come on I'm not an ass all the time". All three started laughing and Ginny reached over and gave Ron a huge hug.

"Hey guys" said a voice from behind them It was Hermione. "Hermione what are you doing back so soon?" asked Ginny.

"Well Viktor had some things to take care of and I thought I would spend some time with you guys" smiled Hermione.

"About time" Ron blurted out. Hermione ignored him. She decided she was in too much of a good mood for Ron to even spoil it.

"I have an Idea why don't we all go sneak in some butterbeer from the kitchen and have a little party in the common room" Harry suggested

"I'm in" said Hermione

Ginny, Ron, and Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief was she really not being a party pooper for once in her life.

"Wow I like this new Hermione" Ginny teased. Harry already new Ron and Ginny were in.

"Ok lets do it. We should gather more people" Harry said.

"Lumos" muttered Katie Bell who was making her way through The Forbidden Forest. Katie was now walking into the Deepest darkest part of the forest. Katie began hearing different noises from different creatures that lived in the forest. She realized she was alone and had no one to protect her but herself. Katie felt stupid for going to the forest alone what was she thinking is all she thought. It was to late to turn back now she needed answers and for Merlin's sake she was going to get them. Katie could see a small red light in the distance it looked like a small fire. That's it! Katie thought they must be there. Katie began walking quicker towards the light. As she got nearer and nearer she saw two figures sitting around the fire, It was Cho, and Lavender. Katie hid behind the nearest tree so she could get a good view.

"So why exactly did you cancel on Potter?" asked lavender.

"I already told you I was not in the mood especially after running into Granger" Cho replied.

Lavenders face turned bright red "You What!"

Cho noticed Lavender got mad but it didn't phase her. "I ran into Granger" she repeated.

"when exactly were you going to tell me" Lavender snapped.

"Just now" Cho indicated.

"You dumbass you could have given away our position!". Lavender was pissed like really how stupid could Cho be.

" Oh shut it she doesn't suspect a thing, she thought I tripped over a tree trunk" Cho assured Lavender. That seemed to calm lavender down.

"Well next time you should be more careful where you have your shag sessions at. But anyways will he be showing up tonight?"

"Yes I know I believe I will be moving my shag sessions somewhere else and yes he should be getting here shortly" Cho answered.

Lavender rolled her eyes "well where is he and what's taking him so long". Lavender had little patience especially when she wanted to work on her plans and get them into action.

"He had some business to take care of at the three broomsticks"

"Really how sure are you?. For all you know he was probably with Granger all afternoon" Lavender Questioned.

"Yes I'm sure he told me he was only going to be with Granger for less than an hour like I was with Potter" Cho assured. In reality Cho was trying to assure herself into believing that too. Viktor was her man not Grangers and he would never lie to her. She was sure of it or so she thought. Cho and Viktor had been dating since last year around the time Cedric died. Viktor and Cho kept in touch after one drunk night they both shagged like bunnies. They were crazy about each other. So much hot steamy chemistry between them and Cho was sure Granger could never fill her shoes. This was all part of a huge plan she and Viktor agreed to help with because Lavender was her best friend. Cho and Lavender talked about other things while they waited for Viktor to arrive. Both Cho and Lavender were to busy gossiping quite loudly to notice Katie Bell hiding behind a tree. Katie was in completely upset over the conversation she was listening to. Finally she knew who the mystery man in Chos life was. Katie felt bad all she could think about was how bad Harry and Hermione were going to feel. She knew what she had to do she was going to go tell Harry and Hermione everything. As she turned around to walk away she bumped into a tall built figure. It was Viktor.

"Not so fast" Viktor said as he grabbed Katie.

**Oh no Katie got caught!**

**Party on a Sunday and Hermione is ok with it you know she's in a good mood =)**

**Next Chapter find out what happens to Katie**

**I know it's a super short chapter but I will be putting up another chapter this week which will be much longer. I just wanted to end this chapter with a bang I hope I did =)**

**Please R&R **

**No Flames**

**Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Your Not Getting Away With This**

**Hey everyone who is or isn't reading my story this is my first story so I'm still trying to get the hang of this whole writing my own fanfic thing. Please be patient I'm not a pro but I do try to be as good as I can be =). Anyways I couldn't wait any longer so I knew I had to add a chapter ASAP. Hope those of you who read it like it so far and thanks for reading =).**

**Lets begin..**

**So Katie has been caught by none other than Viktor. What will he do? Will he give her away? Or will he be nice and let her leave?…**

**Oh and party with the Gryffindors woo!**

**I own nothing its all J.K Rowlings Masterpiece =)**

It didn't take long for the other houses to find out about the small party going on in the Gryffindor common room. In less than an hour several people from the other houses joined the festivities. Even some of the Slytherins showed up and they were getting along with everyone well. Everyone was drunk of course so maybe that helped. Harry, Ron, Ginny , and Hermione had already finished a bottle of butterbeer and boy were they feeling good. They weren't worried at all of being caught because they had cast a silencing charm so teachers outside the common room could not hear what was going on. Some of the Ravenclaw boys had set up a table and were playing some type of wizard game against the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson even showed up and she was already drunk and giving some of the boys lap dances. Draco Malfoy was even there but he didn't give a damn its not like Pansy was his girlfriend she was just a quick shag. Its quite funny how the houses got along better with the Slytherins when they were drunk. Songs by the Weird sisters was playing and almost everyone was dancing. Highly lit candles were floating at the top making the room somewhat dim.

"I love that song" both Ginny and Harry exclaimed.

"Well lets go dance it" said Harry suddenly. Harry was surprised how none shy he sounded for once. But then again butterbeer did that to people. Ginny smiled excitedly "lets". She stumbled over something as she picked herself up from the floor. She was already having trouble walking. Harry helped her up and the two walked toward the dancing crowd. Hermione and Ron were left sitting on the floor it was awkward. Ron cleared his throat "Hermione do you want to dance?" . Hermione looked at Ron in astonishment "Um yeah sure". Ron got up and held his hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione took it ,and they found a spot near Harry and Ginny.

"Holy Merlin look at those two" Ginny pointed at Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned and smiled "for once they are actually getting along well".

Ginny nodded " so Harry how come you never told me you were so good on your feet?"

Harry blushed " I didn't know I always manage to fall on my arse". Harry took another huge drink of a bottle of butterbeer he was holding. He then handed Ginny a bottle and she took a several gulps before handing it back to Harry.

Ron on the other hand was not that good of a dancer while drunk he kept losing his balance and Hermione kept helping him not fall. Hermione had to admit Ron was cute when he was drunk especially when trying to dance. "Hermione!… you're brilliant I don't know what I would do without you" Ron slurred. "thanks Ronald your quite the catch as well" Hermione accidentally let that slip. Oh shit he wasn't suppose to know that thought Hermione. Ron wouldn't remember anyway they were both feeling to good to even remember the next day. "oh thank you Her..mi..ione" Ron patted Hermione's shoulder. "maybe we should sit down I'm feeling a bit dizzy" Hermione said as she took Ron by the arm. "ok" Ron held on tight to Hermione until they reached a sofa at the opposite side of the crowd. Justin Finch was sitting on a love seat across from Ron and Hermione. He was getting pretty frisky with Pansy Parkinson who was too drunk to notice who she was on top of. Justin's hands were intertwined in Pansies hair and she seemed to like it she moaned into his mouth every time he pulled at her hair. All of a sudden Justin felt like someone was staring at them, he then noticed Ron and Hermione sitting nearby. He broke apart from Pansy "lets get out of here love". Pansy giggled "Ok lets go to my room now". Pansy and Justin left hand in hand tripping over empty bottles of butterbeer.

"Let go of me!" Katie was kicking and screaming trying to get away from Viktors grasp. Viktor threw Katie on the floor next to Lavender and Cho.

"Viktor what are you doing!?" Lavender demanded. Viktor looked confused "She vas overhearing your conversation"

"Well its alright she's a friend of mind"

Katie was surprised. Did lavender really think there was any type of friendship left between the two after all the fucked up shit she has been doing. Lavender was definitely mental.

"Lavender don't be stupid she is going to ruin all our plans!" Cho argued.

"she wont be ruining anything" Lavender smirked.

"Lavender what you guys are doing is wrong and I wont stay quiet about it" Katie responded.

"You see!" Cho pointed out.

Lavender raised her finger to silence Cho it worked. "My dear sweet little Katie you in fact will stay quiet" Lavender said softly.

Katie glared at lavender in confusion "and why in the world would I do that?"

"Because have you forgotten what you did" Lavender smirked as she put her hair up in a bun.

After a moment of silence it all came back to Katie "No you cant threaten me with that it was different back then!"

"oh yes I can and I will"

"what are you talking about? What did she do?" Cho asked she didn't know what Lavender was talking about.

"Well sweet little Katie here was in fact the other women in Justin Finchs life while he was dating Ginny Weasley" Lavender announced.

Both Viktor and Chos mouths dropped. "you have got to be joking right?" Cho asked Lavender as she looked at Katie.

"Oh yeah its very true"

Katie hung her head and stared at the floor. It was in fact true but it wasn't exactly how lavender was describing it. Justin Finch was her first real love she didn't even know he was dating Ginny at the same time as she was. Justin Finch had made her feel so special and loved. She had heard rumors about Justin and Ginny dating but she did not think they were true. Katie at the time refused to believe that Justin was capable of cheating on her. I mean they were so in love he would never do such a thing. Sadly the sweet fantasy didn't last much. One day while heading to her charms class she over heard a conversation two of Justin's friends were having. They were talking about how much of a player Justin was he had two girls at once and both had no clue what was going on. Anger and hurt consumed Katie immediately. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she walked down the corridors. Soon after she ran into Justin and confronted him. He was outraged and claimed to be innocent his excuse was that that was about a year and a half ago when he played those girls. According to him he never mentioned it to Katie because that was the past, and he was a changed man. Katie had her doubts but she believed his story. After that they reconciled quickly she was happy to have her man back. What was she thinking doubting him they were in love, and there was no way Justin would ruin it. Two weeks later Katie fell off her cloud. While she and Justin were in a dark empty classroom snogging intensely someone walked in.

"_Justin what the hell are you doing!" Ginny yelled. Katie didn't turn around she recognized the voice and didn't want Ginny to see her. "we are over!" Ginny yelled once more as she walked out slamming the door. _

_Katie quickly pushed Justin away as she got off him. Justin followed her behind her. _

"_wait love don't go!" Justin pleaded_

_Katie turned around tears streaming down her face "don't call me that you have no right anymore! And don't follow me piss off"_

_Justin grabbed Katie "Don't go I can explain!"_

"_let go of me" Katie jerked her arm._

"_not till you hear me out" Justin protested._

"_no you've ruined everything I never want to speak to you again we are THROUGH!" Katie walked out of the classroom and never looked back. _

She was completely heartbroken and she had some tough weeks ahead. Ginny never did find out it was Katie whom Justin was snogging that day. Katie felt it was pointless For Ginny to know it was her they both were played, and she thought it was better to not mention it. Also. she didn't want to ruin great team they were on the Quidditch field. Katie felt like a coward for not facing Ginny and letting her know what went on. It would look more bad on her part because she was the on caught with Justin not Ginny. It took Katie a long time to put that behind her no one knew what happened. Until one night of hardcore wizards butterbeer pong. She got too wasted and spilled the beans to Lavender and Pavarti whom were Best friends at the time. She trusted lavender and Pavarti not to say a word. But tonight she realized trusting Lavender was a bad idea. Katie's thoughts were interrupted Cho.

"Well well Katie I didn't know you were such a freak" Cho laughed.

Katie looked at Cho and was still shocked that Cho was just as bad as Lavender. "Cho why are you doing all this how does it benefit you? don't you see your going to end up loosing Viktor to Hermione"

Chos smile quickly faded " For your information it will make me more popular ill be infamous. Viktor and I are perfectly alright for your information he loves me not Granger he's just distracting her to keep that idiot Ron away from her."

Katie shook her head " oh Cho you really have no clue do you? Viktor has been with Hermione all day."

Cho turned to Viktor " is that true?"

Viktor was at a loss for words "I vas a…. doing my job that you asked me to help with"

"Your job was to hang out with Granger for less than an hour" Cho snapped.

"oh come on sveetheart your not going to believe _Her _are you?"

Cho thought for second " yes I am because you have been acting weird lately"

"I don't have time for this" Viktor said as he began walking away

"where are you going?" Cho asked following behind him.

"I'm going to bed I have had a very long night" Viktor responded. The two disappeared from sight.

"so Katie what's it going to be? Are going to go announce it to everyone like the daily prophet ,or can I count on you to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut? You decide" Lavenders eyed narrowed.

"alright I guess you win Lavender I wont say a word, but you should know your not getting away with this your plan wont work" Katie answered.

Ginny and Harry were still dancing none stop they were even participating in Wizards Karaoke with their fellow classmates. They were using one of the hard wooden tables as a stage. Harry and Ginny were singing a song called don't go stealing my house elf. It was a catchy tune. Everybody was singing along even Draco Malfoy who never sang a tune in his life.

_Don't go stealing my house elf_

_I wouldn't if I tried_

_Oh love if I get desperate_

_Oh darling I know your that kind_

_Ooo ooo everybody knows it _

_When I was down you_

_Were my witch and _

_I gave you some spells_

"Harry you're the man!" Ron hollered from across the room. Hermione and Ron were cheering for Harry and Ginny they were absolutely great. That night everyone was having fun on a Sunday. They would all regret it the next day when they would have to wake up for class. But nobody seemed to care they were all having a great time.

**Well there you have it some background info on Katie. Her situation really sucks hopefully she'll find a way to reveal Lavenders plans.**

**Oh no what's happening with Viktor and Cho Shall we say trouble in paradise.**

**Sounds like the party in the Gryffindor common room was a hit.**

**Can you guys guess what song I switched the lyrics to?**

**It was the only one I could think of its been in my head lately lol ;P**

**I hope this chapter was much longer ill be adding another chapter soon probably within the weekend. I have been feeling so inspired lately =).**

**Please Read & Review it would mean so much to me =)**

**No flames **

**3 Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Not Today**

**Hello Please R&R**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**No flames**

**Property of J.K Rowling =)**

The next morning everyone awoke on the Gryffindor common room floor. The common room was absolute mess. Pieces of clothing were scattered everywhere some hanging from the chandeliers and portraits. They all had to take some type of medical potion to get rid of their hangovers. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had passed out under the large wooden table. Ron and Hermione were asleep on the couch . Hermione was leaning her back against Ron while he held on to her. The two had fallen asleep while cheering for Harry and Ginny the night before. Neville and Luna were helping some of the other students clean up some of the mess from the floor. The common room smelled of butterbeer and brandy.

Pansy on the other hand didn't awake too happy she awoke in one of the empty Gryffindor dorms with none other that Justin Finch. Half of Justins naked body was on top of her. Apparently Pansy and Justin didn't make it to her dorm room last night. Pansy sat up her head was spinning from all the alcohol she consumed. What the fuck did I do she thought as she stared at Justin. I better get out of here before he realizes we shagged last night. Pansy quickly put her robes on and left. She hoped no one would see her. It was going to be a long day indeed.

On the other side of the Castle Viktor and Cho were barely waking up as well. Cho spent the night with Viktor. She didn't like it when they fought and wanted to make up with him before the next day. Viktor at first didn't want to talk until Cho accidentally let her robes slip. Viktor grew weak he loved Chos perfect figure. She had a belly botton piercing no one knew about but him. Viktor tried to resist temptation but he knew it was pointless to keep resisting. He wanted Cho, he always did. Viktor locked the door behind him. He picked up Cho and threw her on the bed. Cho like it rough and even more when Viktor took control of her body. Viktor was so good in bed and she was proud to say he was all hers. That night Cho and Viktor shagged like no one was watching they made those walls shake.

"Cho you need to leave now vat vere ve thinking sleeping in a little longer" Viktor exclaimed as he threw Chos clothes at her.

"I was thinking I would spend time with my boyfriend" Cho said as she put her clothes on.

Viktor walked over to Cho and took hold of her face "Look sveatheart I adore you but ve cant be this stupid, Ve could be caught"

"I guess your right" Cho sighed. Viktor gently placed his lips on Chos. Cho and Viktor said their goodbyes and Cho quietly left Viktors room. Luckily the corridor was empty so she was free to go.

Lavender was making her way through the Corridor as she ran into Katie bell who was already headed for breakfast. Katie tried to avoid her she was in no mood to talk to Lavender.

"where do you think your going?" Lavender asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to breakfast or is that against the law for me to do?" Katie answered sarcastically.

Lavender frowned "Don't be such a smartass or have you forgot..eh"

"No I have not forgotten! And you should know your plan is slowly crumbling down on you" Katie snapped.

"really now why do you say that?" Lavender questioned.

"well I'm sure you heard about the party last night in the Gryffindor common room"

"Yes now what about it?" Lavender tucked some of her blond locks behind her ear.

"well you should go take a look at the aftermath. Well I have to go now so good day" Katie walked away.

Lavender couldn't help but wonder what the fuck Katie was talking about. Last night her and Katie didn't spend the night in the dorms. They were not able to get in through the portrait. Apparently someone had cast a sleeping spell on the fat lady so no one could get through for the night. Katie and Lavender spent the night in an empty classroom. Katie had woken up before Lavender that morning. She had decided to go get some fresh clean robes to wear from her dorm. The fat lady was finally somewhat awake and she let Katie through. As soon as she made it passed the door she tripped over Nevilles passed out body. "Ouff" Katie muttered. She quietly picked herself back up. The common room looked like it was turned upside down. Katie felt a bit put out that she missed the party. Oh well she though there will be other parties. Katie then noticed two sleeping Gryffindors on the couch it was Ron and Hermione. Katie smirked at the sight. Oh Lavender these two will not be apart for long she thought. Katie knew it was onky a matter of time before Ron and Hermione got together. In the middle of the room Katie saw two figures under a large wooden table. She walked closer to get a better look. It was Harry and Ginny. Harry was holding a bottle of butterbeer that had spilled all over the floor next to him and Ginny. Katie silently made her way up the girls dorms to go get dressed.

Curiosity consumed Lavender and she decided to go take a look. It took her several minutes to get to the portrait door. "password" yawned the fat lady

"Pixie dust"

The portrait swung open and Lavender stepped in inside. Her eyes were scanning all across the room until she saw them. Ron and Hermione were asleep cuddled together on the couch. What the bloody hell is going on Lavender thought. She had to do something to separate those two and fast. Lavender pointed her wand toward Ron and Hermione and silently muttered "_Aguamenti"_.

A huge wave of jet clear water went flying through the air hitting Hermione and Ron. The water splashed everywhere soon all the students were up. Lavender quickly turned around and left. She smiled at the sounds of her screaming classmates. "No one fucks with Lavender Brown" she scoffed.

"where the bloody hell did that come from" Ron said as he helped Hermione up from the floor. The wave had knocked the couch over.

"I don't know it was probably somebody who is still drunk from last night" Hermione responded. Hermione brushed her self off and muttered a spell under her breath. Everything was quickly back in its original place and the common room was dry. Everybody thanked Hermione for drying them off and cleaning up.

"Hermione you're a life saver" said Ron as he went in for a hug. Hermione blushed "thanks Ron".

At breakfast everyone was talking about the party in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone agreed there was definitely going to be a part two. The Slytherins even volunteered to host the next shindig. Which was a surprise to all. They all agreed the Slytherins were the next party hosts.

"Last night was so much fun" Ginny giggled.

Harry nodded "I know it was I cant believe we are up right now".

"Its cause we're some tough blokes" Ron said proudly.

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes.

"May I remind you that I had to give you a stronger dose of potion so it could relieve your hangover" Hermione reminded Ron.

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing. Ginny slapped Ron on the back "oh yeah Ron you're a real tough bloke" Ginny teased. Ron didn't say a word after that he proceeded to shove more food in his mouth. Hermione was beginning to wonder where Viktor was they had agreed to meet each other in the great hall for breakfast. Viktor was running extremely late, it was almost time for class to start. In fact class would start in fifteen minutes she had double potions class today. She was not looking forward to being in Snapes class for that long.

"we have double potions today don't we Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded "yes we do".

"That's just great we also have it with the Slytherins" Ron added.

"Hermione" said a voice from behind her. It was Viktor he was holding something behind his back.

"Viktor why are you late?"

"I'm sorry I voke up late" said Viktor as he handed Hermione a bouquet of red roses.

Hermione grinned "oh my they are beautiful thank you". Before Hermione realized what she was doing she full on kissed Viktor in front of everyone in the great hall. Viktor was taken back by Hermione's spontaneous gesture. He was getting a weird feeling in his stomach could it be butterflies he thought? Yes they were. He went along with it was after all his "job" to woo Hermione Granger. Later he would have a lot of explaining to do to Cho, but he wasn't in a hurry. Across the great hall Cho Chang was stabbing a fork in her cauldron cake. She saw the whole thing and she also saw how much Viktor seemed to be enjoying it. Cho noticed Viktor and Hermione leaving the great hall hand in hand. Cho was so outraged what the hell was going on with Viktor. Cho was desperate to get even but how she thought. She couldn't shag Harry yet it was too soon and he would probably be to nervous to even touch her. Cho was sure Harry was still a virgin. She didn't want to be the one to take it believe it or not. She would just have to fool around with Harry a little harder in front of Viktor. Things were moving too slow with Harry and she needed to get things heated fast.

Potions that day did not go so smoothly Ron was complaining about Viktor and Hermione's kissing scene in front of all the students in the great Hall.

"Harry what was Hermione thinking kissing Viktor in front of everyone" Ron whispered.

"Oh I don't know Ron Viktor is her boyfriend" Harry said sarcastically

Ron scoffed "Oh please she barely knows him. Shes known him for what a..a….."

"A year" Harry added

"Yeah I year that's what I was going to say"

"Weasley Potter quiet! 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape yelled.

Later that day Hermione found herself in a compromising position she was in Viktors room studying. Earlier Viktor and Hermione were in the library but it got too crowded for them. Things got a little more heated in Viktors dorm room. They were snogging and their hands were all over each other. Hermione really did want to focus on her studies but who was she fooling certainly not Merlin. She knew they were not going to shag anytime soon but the anticipation was growing. Sometimes she pictured Ron when she was snogging Viktor, a part of her felt guilty. She cared for Viktor a lot but she didn't know if there would ever be more there. In a way she was just with him to get over Ron. Ron is the one she truly loved I mean they had been friends for several years already. She had a strong bond with both Harry and Ron. With Ron it was different though, there had always been attraction there. Hermione thought things through and originally she wanted Ron to take her virginity if they ever got together, but she wasn't so sure if she would be his first. Ron was good with the ladies on his good days. These days she had been growing closer to Viktor and she decided it was best for him to take her virginity. He was a nice guy. Hermione decided the night of the dance she would shag Viktor. Shagging Viktor was something she was sure she would never regret he was a good guy in her eyes. Hermione felt Viktor unbuttoning her blouse. She moved his hands away.

"Viktor we should slow down" Hermione panted

"Your right vat vas I thinking. I'm moving to fast for you" Viktor agree with her.

Viktor was not sure how he felt about Hermione. Hermione was the target he had to distract. Not only that but he was in a committed relationship with Cho. He was in love with Cho that was going to be his wife one day. But lately it seemed all Cho and him did was argue over how much time he was spending with Hermione. Well he liked Hermione a lot even last year he noticed how she would look at Ron. Hermione didn't know this but Viktor overheard the arguent they had at the Yule ball last year. Ron and Hermione were upset over not being able to go with the people they truly wanted to be with that night. Viktor asked Hermione to the ball because she was the only girl who wasn't all over him. Weeks later Cedric Diggory Died in the triwizard tournament. Cedric was a nice guy they had become friends over the time they stayed in the castle. One night was at a pub near Honnydukes and someone caught his eye. Cho was sitting at the far end of the bar drowning in her sorrows. He felt sorry for her so he decided to go make conversation. The two immediately bonded and one bottle of butterbeer lead to another. Soon they were back in his room Shagging like wild animals. Sparks flew between them that night Viktor had no doubt about it. The next day Cho was crying she felt guilty for sleeping with Viktor. Viktor conforted her and told her that what they did was not wrong. Cho confessed to Viktor she felt the sparks to. After that night the two were inseparable. A week before school ended Cho had convinced Viktor to help out with Lavenders plan to get Ron. A couple of months later he found himself in a dorm with Hermione Granger.

**This Chapter was really weird I'm not to sure I like it. Not to much action this chapter but it will be ok =)**

**I had to put more info on Cho and Viktors relationship. Their relationship plays **

**a big part in this story. Something big is coming soon I have a choice to make hopefully it is the right one. Lavender is such a loony bin. **

**Please Read & Review =)**

**No flames **

**Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:So Satisfied**

**Good evening everyone! =) I would like to say thank you to all my new followers you guys are awesome. Thank you **_**T**_**j223 for reviewing your review made me smile like this =****è =D**

**Well its been a week since I last updated thought I would upload another chapter I really want to keep this story short not too long maybe at the most 25 chapters but I would like it to be less. I am still debating so hopefully I make up my mind soon.**

**Please R&R **

**No flames**

**This is J.K Rowling's masterpiece =) not mine but I wish lol**

It was a chilly night in the wizarding world and Harry Potter was eating some muffins with Cho Chang on the Quidditch field. It was a pretty dark night all the stars were out shining brightly on them. They were sitting around a small fire they lit up to keep them warm. The blanket they had set out was not enough. Harry was feeling really nervous he had not been spending so much time with Cho the last two days. He had mostly been hanging out with Ginny Weasley and he didn't know why maybe it was because Cho was still feeling sick the last two days. Harry and Ginny had been doing some karaoke in the common room late at night when neither had anything better to do. Harry had to admit Ginny was a fun girl they were good friends. Today Cho had surprised Harry at dinner and told him if they could hang out that she missed him too much. Harry of course agreed right away. Cho was wearing some Ravenclaw sweats and a matching tank top to go along with it. Even though Cho wasn't wearing anything special Harry still thought she looked flawless.

"Harry I am so relieved we got to spend some time together I have truly missed out little talks" Cho said as she got closer to Harry.

Harry smiled "me to its been a bit hectic lately with you being sick and all"

"I know but I am all better now so we can actually go out and do things now" Cho meant what she said she was planning on spending more time with Harry. She wanted to give Viktor a taste of his own medicine. The last two days she had been too busy coming up with a plan that would drive Viktor into a jealous fit. She lied again to Harry saying she was still sick but she knew she had to quickly get better, because she heard through the grapevine that Harry had been hanging out with Ginny a lot. So she finally decided to take action and she was going to make sure that Harry fell back into her arms tonight. She had a plan alright and it was going to work.

Harry couldn't help but notice Cho was getting dangerously closer to him. Harry wanted so much to kiss her but he didn't want to scare her off.

"Harry would you like some more tea?" Cho asked Harry as she reached for a cup of tea. But as she reached for it Harry stopped her and pulled her even closer to him and his lips crashed with hers. The kiss was so full of passion and lust. Harry was over the moon excited he never did spontaneous things like that but this felt right.

Viktor was pacing back and forth in his room waiting for Cho to arrive. Cho and Viktor had agreed to meet there after supper. Cho was late and Viktor was anxiously waiting for her to arrive. Vere the hell was she thought Viktor. Viktor had no idea where she could be as far as he knew she couldn't be with Harry they never hung out at night. At night it was Viktor's turn to be with Cho. Viktor knew that Cho couldn't be mad at him they were getting along fine lately. What Viktor didn't know is Cho purposely made Viktor believe that everything was ok so he would be even more outraged later. Cho knew she had to meet up with Viktor but she purposely was not going to show up. Viktor will be mad by morning and Cho knew it.

Hermione and Ginny were in the common room gossiping about all that was going on lately. These days it seemed as though Ginny and Hermione had not had a chance to actually discuss what was going on. So both were happy that they finally got to hang out alone together. Nothing but laughs and giggles were filling the room. They truly had fun together especially when they talked about boys.

"Bloody hell Hermione you almost went all the way with Viktor" Ginny laughed.

"I know but we have been slowing down. Lately I have been making sure we don't end up in his room. I feel like it is still to soon for us to shag yet." Hermione said seriously.

"Shag? Damn Hermione I expected you to say make love but not shag. You have been with Viktor for a couple of months already. Most people are in love by then." Ginny was surprised. Hermione talked about shagging Viktor like it was nothing.

Hermione sighed " We have been together for five its still too soon. I know it sounds bad Gin but its true if I ever shagged Viktor it would only be that nothing more. I cant make love to someone I don't love."

"So then why are you with him? don't tell me its so you can get over Ron?" Ginny questioned

Hermione looked down. Guilt consumed her because she knew it was only a matter of time before Ginny or Harry found out. She was not to worried about Ron because he wouldn't guess.

"Hermione look at me and say something" Ginny demanded

Hermione looked straight at Ginny "What do you want me to say yes it true you figured me out. I must seem so pathetic to you right now"

"Actually no I just want to know why?" Ginny said sincerely

" Because I am in love with someone who will never look my way. He is one of my best friends and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I love him to much to lose him over a silly crush we have on each other." Hermione's eyes filled with tears she meant what she was saying.

"Hermione you and my brother are so stubborn and proud. I am sure you know that he is in love with you to. You guys have a lot of differences and similarities they just bring you two closer together. I can assure you that you and Ron will make it all the way you guys were made for each other."

Hermione shook her head as she used her sleeves from her sweater to wipe her tears. "no we cant be together last year was a huge example. When he couldn't find a date I was his last resort luckily Viktor had already asked me to go with him. What makes this year any different Ron will always choose me last."

"I'll be the first to admit my brother can be a stupid git sometimes. But Hermione that was last year he was unsure of himself. You saw he even took out his frustrations on Harry and then he got over it. I think he was just scared of being rejected and he was extremely insecure." Ginny explained.

"Even if that were the case there is not much we could do about it now. I am with Viktor and I care for him a lot I don't want to hurt him and Ron will be fine we still have our friendship which is most important. For now it is best if it remains that way."

"Have you stopped to think that maybe your doing more harm than good?. I love you a lot Hermione you're my best friend but what your doing is really stupid and your only hurting yourself." Ginny was serious.

"Yes I have thought about it and I do feel awful but like I said its for the best. Now can we please get off the subject and talk about what is going with you?" Hermione said Irritably. Hermione was done talking about Ron and Viktor it just made her feel bad.

Ginny didn't wan to get off the subject but she knew Hermione was beginning to get irritated. "Well as you know I have been bonding with Harry over Karaoke but he kept talking about Cho whenever we were not singing so that always fun"

"I'm sorry Ginny but Harry is just really infatuated with her he will get over it. You should try finding other ways to move his attention towards you. Something that will distract him enough to not talk about Cho at all. Cho seems like a nice girl but I would rather have Harry be with you." Hermione said truthfully.

"Thanks Hermione but like I always tell you he is really into Cho and I don't think he will ever notice me I am a little too out there for him. I think his type is more the quiet shy girls from other houses." Ginnny laughed.

Ginny's laugh was contagious and Hermione began laughing as well. "Ginny you and Harry balance each other out, You're the excitement he needs in his life and he is the just the perfect person to keep you grounded."

Ginny smiled "Thanks but only time will tell if he decides to look my way"

Cho had the biggest conniving smile on her face. She finally got Potter to kiss her that was step one in her plan. Harry and Chos lips were still connected and it felt great. Harry couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her. He was so happy that he finally kissed her and he didn't feel shy about it at all it was such a spontaneous gesture.

Cho Knew if she didn't pull away soon their kiss would lead to unfamiliar territory. Cho slowly pulled away. She noticed Harry's cheeks were bright red and so were hers. After all she had not kissed any other boy in a long time. Viktor was the only guy she kissed these days.

The two remained silent for the rest of the night. They just gazed up at the beautiful bright stars in the night sky. Harry and Cho were laying on the blanket that was spread across the grass hand in hand. Soon both fell asleep in each others arms. Harry's night ended perfect and Chos well lets just say she missed having her one on one time with Viktor. Soon it would all be worth it and she would be so satisfied.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know its short but next chapter will be better.**

**So we kind of know Chos plan now she wants Viktor to get super jealous but will it work?**

**You have to read to find out next chapter.**

**Harry was awesome in this chapter he went all out and went for the kiss!**

**Hermione is really complicated and Ginny is having not too much luck with Harry**

**Maybe that will change soon.**

**Please Read and Review **

**No flames**

**Always, ForeverLovelyPotter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: That's It **

**Hello everyone so I decided to update another chapter since I really want to get this story moving faster.**

**So lets review….**

**Last chapter Cho and Harry finally kissed!**

**Hermione is in a very delicate situation**

**Ginny hopes Harry will look her way one day**

**Please R&R I like feed back even if it's a PM =)**

**No Flames**

**All credit goes to J.K Rowling =)**

It was an exceptionally quiet morning at Hogwarts and Katie Bell was on her way to the Quidditch field she couldn't sleep. Her conscious had been eating at her since Sunday night when she found out what Lavender and Cho were up to. There was nothing she could do about it Lavender had threaten to tell Ginny what happened last year between her and Justin Finch. Katie was sure that if Ginny found out she would not believe a word she had to say. That was the outcome of Katie not saying anything sooner. All Katie wanted to do was to fly high high high up on her broom, and feel the morning breeze flowing through her body. Flying really made Katie happy and especially being part of the Quidditch team. Nothing could compare to how great she felt when she was out on the field playing with her team. Usually when she couldn't sleep she headed to the Quidditch field to fly a few rounds and most of the time it was empty. Except when some of the House teams wanted to get an early practice in, but those occasions were rare.

What Katie didn't know is that the Quidditch field was already occupied. Lavender had also gotten up really early to go talk with Cho, whom she had not talked to since before supper last night. Lavender wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on with her lately she had not gone to see Viktor last night and he was going mad. Lavender arrived at the Quidditch field quite fast and she could see from afar that Cho and Harry were sleeping next to each other. Lavenders mouth dropped she was confused. Lavender muttered a spell under her breath that woke Cho up only. Cho seemed a bit sleepy still and she noticed Lavender from a far corner under some of the bleachers.

Lavender motioned for Cho to walk over to her. Cho was picking up the pace because she did not want to wake Harry.

"Lavender this better be good. What are you doing here?" Cho said irritably. Cho was still sleepy and she did not appreciate Lavender waking her up with a damn spell.

Lavender rolled her eyes "What am I doing her? I think I should be asking you the same question. I have been looking for your arse everywhere and so has Viktor he was worried when you didn't show up last night."

Cho smiled her plan was working and she was not about to stop. "as you can see I spent the night with potter. I asked him to hangout last night since we had not been spending time together lately. I had to he was beginning to get attached to Ginny."

"I still don't see why you had to spend the night with him. Oh dear Merlin did you two shag!?" Lavender exclaimed a little worried.

"No we did not shag but we did kiss and he initiated it first" Cho smirked at the thought.

"Cho what has gotten in to you its not funny Viktor is going mad. You never stand him up and miss your nightly gatherings." Lavender said seriously

"I believe that this is what you wanted me to help you with and besides Viktor spends a lot of his bloody time with Granger. I don't see why I cant do the same"

"So that's why your doing this your trying to make Viktor Jealous. Cho I don't know why you would need to do that I bet your twice the lover Granger would ever be."

"Um thank you" Cho said awkwardly

Lavender noticed Chos tone "Oh you know what I mean" she snapped.

"Yeah well what else did you need Merlin forbid that potter wakes up and notices me missing"

"In fact yes there is several more things. Have you thought about what your going to wear to the ball. We only have two days left and I need you to find out what Granger is wearing."

"I haven't thought I've decided I'm going to wear the same dress as last year. Why do you need to know what Grangers wearing?" Cho asked a bit confused.

"Because I plan on buying the exact same outfit and I am going to wear it with a masquerade mask to hide my identity. Ill go have a dance or two with my Wron Wron and maybe even more." Lavender said annoyed.

"Lavender that wont work I'm sure he will notice it is not Granger when he hears your voice. Also have you forgotten he is going with Bell?" Cho was a bit surprised her friend really was obsessed with Ron.

"That wont happen because I wont say a word ill just nod whenever he talks to me. Katie and I have a little deal she lets me dance with Ron and she can have Seamus for the night." Lavender said confidently.

"Do you really think she will agree to all that after you basically threatened her?"

"She has too or else ill let her little secret slip. So are you going to go see Viktor this morning or are you planning on staying with Potter?"

"I plan on staying with Potter I want Viktor to think about what it feels to be without me" Cho smiled wickedly.

"Fine have it your way but you better have answers for me by this afternoon" Lavender sighed.

Katie bell listened to every single word that was exchanged between Cho and Lavender and she had enough. She had to tell Ginny the truth so she could come clean to Hermione and Harry. Katie made sure she left quietly back into the castle so Lavender and Cho would not notice she heard their conversation.

"Where the bloody hell is Harry?" Ron's asked Hermione who was sitting in one of the tables in the common room. She always waited for Harry and Ron there so they could all go eat breakfast together.

"I have no idea I thought he was with you?" Hermione answered.

"No come to think of it I don't think he slept in the dorms last night" Ron said

"That's not like Harry we should go look for him" Hermione sounded worried. Harry never not slept in the dorms he was always there and never wondered anywhere else after dinner. Well maybe only sometimes.

"Na lets just let him be he is probably still with Cho. Last night the two left together." Ron said calmly.

"That's strange Harry's never stayed with a girl over night are you sure he went with Cho?" Hermione asked still concerned.

"Yes Hermione don't worry if anything I think our best friend can handle being with a girl for one night. He is growing up fast seems like just last week Cho asked him to the ball." Ron cooed.

"That's because it was last week Ronald" Hermione indicated.

"Oh right well anyways are you ready to go get breakfast?"

"Yeah I just need to fix my hair and don't you think it is a bit early for breakfast we'll probably be the first ones there" Hermione had her hair up in a messy bun and some of her curls were falling along her ears.

"Hermione you look Perfect and yes but for once we will get to enjoy our food since we have been late the last couple mornings." Ron said blushing after he realized what he said.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Ron and your right gives us time to eat plenty of food".

Ron and Hermione were walking past a couple of corridors when they ran into….

"Harry! Your safe thank Merlin" Hermione practically screamed as she gave Harry a hug.

"Yeah Hermione I've been with Cho I didn't sleep in the dorms last night. I was on the Quidditch field." Harry said smiling.

"Told you Hermione" Ron said

"Great well we are on our way to eat if you want we can wait for you so you wont walk alone to the great hall?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No its fine guys I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to walk with Cho I just have to go get ready" Harry assured them.

"alright see you" Both Ron and Hermione said as they continued down the corridors.

Harry was in quite a hurry to get dressed. He was in such a hurry he almost forgot to wear his socks. Harry was still feeling the aftershocks of the kiss he and Cho shared it was perfect. Cho Had woken up Harry a little early so they could make it back to the castle before anyone would notice that they didn't sleep in the castle. Harry didn't mind Cho waking him up it felt like the angels were waking him up. Chos voice was so sweet and soft it made him feel so relaxed. Harry hurried and grabbed his school bag and left the dorm. As Harry reached the portrait Door he heard a voice.

"Harry?" it was Ginny

Harry turned around "good morning Ginny"

"Good morning were you headed to the great hall?" She asked

"Uh yeah sort of" Harry answered

"Perfect I'll go with you" Ginny said genuinely

"Sorry Ginny but I have to make a stop first I'm going to go get Cho" he said. Harry really was sorry he felt bad but damnit he wanted whatever alone time he could get with Cho.

"Oh I see well you better get going so you wont be late" Ginny replied with a hint of hurt in her voice. Harry left without a word.

Just as Harry left the common room Katie Bell was making her way in she had to tell Ginny the truth. That's it she said to herself I'm going to do this even if it ruins everything. Katie entered the common room and noticed Ginny sitting on one of the couches. It looked like Ginny was thinking hard about something. She looked put out. Katie walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny can I take a seat?" Katie asked cautiously. Ginny nodded.

Katie cleared her throat " Ginny I want to talk to you about something"

Ginny looked at Katie "Sure is everything ok?"

"No not really" Katie said nervously.

"Did something happen? Or is it my brother being a stupid git?" Ginny asked concerned.

Katie shook her head " no its about something that happened a year ago"

"What is it Katie?" Katie now ha Ginny's undivided attention. Ginny was curious as to what Katie had to say. The last couple of days she had been looking really put out.

"Well I know you dated Justin Finch and I know that he cheated on you while you were with him" Katie began

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. Ginny was taken back that Katie knew this because very few people knew she dated him.

"I know because he cheated on me too. He was dating both of us at the same time" tears were now slowly falling down.

Ginny was speechless tears were now beginning to form in her eyes. "So it was you who was in the classroom with him the day I caught him?"

Katie nodded "yes and that's when I found out he was cheating on me with you"

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Because how would it have looked if I turned around in that moment would you have listened?" Katie defended herself.

"No I guess your right" Ginny agreed. " But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm tired of living with the guilt even though I know its not my fault I feel bad because we both were played. I should have said something sooner but I couldn't face you"

"Why not?" Ginny asked wiping the tears from her eyes. Yeah she was not with Justin for that long but it still hurt to be cheated on. She had grown to like him a lot.

"I was being black mailed Lavender" Katie sniffled.

"Why would she black mail you?"

"She black mailed me because I know about something really stupid and bad that she is doing"

Ginny was confused how bad was what Lavender was doing and most importantly why?. "What is she doing?"

"Lavender is planning on getting Ron one way or another. That's not it Cho and Viktor are helping her too" Katie blurted out.

"She's what? And there must be some mistake Cho and Lavender don't really talk much. Why would Viktor help Lavender they barely know each other." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Cho and Lavender are best friends that's who she ditched the Patil twins for. Also Cho and Viktor are secretly dating and they have been for several months I believe since last year towards the end of term. Lavender is using Viktor to distract Hermione so her and Ron wont get together."

"Please tell me your not serous right now that's really mental" Ginny said flabbergasted.

"Yes sadly it is true. Cho is only using Harry to gain popularity and so he wont put two and two together" Katie answered.

"We cant let them get away with this Harry and Hermione will be really hurt!" Ginny said angrily.

"I know she told me if I ever told you what was going on she was going to tell you about Justin. I accidentally let it slip when I was drunk one night." Katie said a bit embarrassed.

"That daft bimbo she is so stupid thinking she was going to get away with this!"

" Ginny try to calm down I know its messed up, but we need to come up with a plan because I don't think Harry and Hermione will believe a word without proof"

Ginny sighed "your right but it just gets me so angry"

"don't worry I'm mad as well its really messed up what those three are doing" Katie agreed.

So it was settle they would find a way to get some type of proof and then come up with a plan to retaliate.

**Hope this chapter was much longer and I felt really satisfied with this chapter.**

**It was about time that Katie said something and Ginny handled it great. After all they were both played by the same slime ball.**

**What will their plan be next? Will it work?**

**Please Read and Review =)**

**No flames**

**Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Brilliant Plan**

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone is having a good day. Thank you to all those who favored this story and my new followers =). I have had such a busy weekend that's why I didn't upload a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**No Flames**

**All Credit goes to J.K Rowling =)**

**Lets begin…**

**Last chapter Katie Bell finally told Ginny the truth and the two are now planning on finding a way to tell Hermione and Harry.**

**Will they find a way to tell Harry and Hermione?**

**Will Lavenders plans work?**

**Read and find out =)**

Harry was making his way to the Ravenclaw common rooms to go get Cho. Harry was turning into a corner when he ran into Viktor. The two collided and Viktor fell to the floor.

"Viktor Sorry" said Harry as he helped Viktor off the floor.

Viktor was brushing himself off. "It is fine" Viktor assured Harry.

"Viktor what are you doing on this side of the castle?" Harry asked

Viktor looked puzzled " vell I vas a.."

"Oh you probably got lost looking for Hermione. Don't worry she is already in the great hall eating breakfast with Ron. You should go join them I am sure she is waiting for you" Harry said.

Hermione? Thought Viktor last time he checked he was going to go speak to Cho before breakfast. But it looked like she was already going to be pretty busy this morning.

"Viktor are you alright?" Harry asked Viktor as he waved his hand in front of Viktors face.

"A yes I am fine just lost in my thoughts" Viktor replied.

"Ok sure do you need help getting to the great hall?"

" No thank you I know my vay see you later" Viktor said as he walked away from Harry.

Harry felt bad for Viktor Poor bloke he thought cant even find his was around the castle. Yet again Harry didn't blame him the Castle was enormous. Harry couldn't count the number of times he and Ron got lost their first year around the castle. They still got lost every now and then but they always managed to find their way. Harry continued walking toward the Ravenclaw common room. He was almost there he was so happy.

Viktor was stomping down the corridors quite loudly and upset. He was upset that Cho had been avoiding him the last two days being cooped up in her room. Then finally last night he thought he was going to spend time with his girl but no she decided to hangout with Potter. Then this morning he was determined to go have a little talk with Cho but again that was not possible because Potter was there and he assumed that Harry was going to go get Cho as well. What other explanation could there be, it was pretty obvious Potter was on the other side of the castle near the Ravenclaw common room. Viktor Needed to figure out a way to talk to Cho soon he was tired of being ignored.

Hermione and Ron were happily enjoying their breakfast especially Ron. Ron couldn't stop stuffing his face with muffins. Five minutes earlier Ginny and Katie had joined them.

"Honestly Ron close your mouth when your eating" Ginny said

"It's not my fault these muffins are really good" Ron mumbled

Katie laughed Ron was quite amusing.

"I'm glad to hear you laughing again Katie it seemed like lately you had been so put out" Ron confessed.

"Yeah I know I sorted things out" Katie smiled.

"I wonder where Viktor is at he should have gotten here by now" Hermione said concerned

"Maybe the blo.. I mean Maybe he got lost again" Ron smirked

"Or maybe he's with his Whore" Ginny mumbled

" I'm sorry Ginny he's what?" Hermione asked. She didn't fully hear what Ginny said.

Katie elbowed Ginny. "Ow I mean he probably is still getting ready" Ginny said innocently.

"Oh right probably" Hermione agreed.

"Anyways I don't see why your in any rush for him to get here" Ginny said annoyed

"Ginny we should head to class early today" Katie interrupted before Hermione could answer.

"Ginny what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Nothing Forget it" Ginny snapped. Ginny didn't mean to be acting so Bitchy this morning she was just so mad. She wanted to beat Lavender and Chos arse for playing with her friends emotions. It was not fair that Ron and Her were not with the people they wanted to be with because of Lavender and Cho. Ginny was close to snapping and going off.

Hermione decided to leave Ginny alone she would eventually talk to her later and ask her what was her problem this morning.

"So did you all get your homework done?" Hermione asked casually trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Harry and I finished before supper last night" Ron answered.

"I finished mine after supper" Katie said

"Good morning Everyone" said Viktor as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Morning" Katie and Ron mumbled. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked Viktor.

"Not vell I vas up all night vorried" Viktor answered

"Why what's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing its just soon I'll be leaving your side and I vill be missing you terribly" Viktor said gloomily. Viktor was only upset that he would not be near Cho.

"Oh Viktor we will see each other during Christmas break don't worry" Hermione assured Viktor. Hermione loved that Viktor was so sensitive and smooth.

"Yeah Viktor you will see her during _Some_ of Christmas break because she will be with Harry and I at the Burrow with my family" Ron interrupted.

"Well actually Ron I wont be going to the Burrow this year. Viktor and I made plans to go skiing with my family" Hermione admitted.

"When were you planning on telling Harry and I?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well I was hoping soon I would get the chance to. I knew you wouldn't take it to lightly" Hermione said sincerely.

"Well that's obvious of course he wouldn't take it lightly your always with our family" Ginny expressed a little too loudly.

Ron raised his brow in surprise since when did Ginny take his side he usually sided with Hermione with these type of things.

"Ginny I don't see why your acting all surprised since you were the first to know and you didn't have a problem with it then" Hermione indicated.

"Who says I have a problem?" Ginny argued back.

"It seems like…" Hermione began but she was interrupted.

"Hey guys is everything alright" it was Harry who had just arrived with Cho arm in arm. Harry could sense the tension as he approached the Gryffindor table. No one answered Harry clearly everyone had their wand in a knot.

"Harry I should go" Cho said quietly.

"No please stay don't mind them they seem to be having a rough morning" Harry pleaded.

"_No _one is having a rough morning Harry I am just tired of people Lying and _Cheating_ on innocent people" Ginny said angrily as she looked directly at Viktor and Cho.

"Well I for one am completely full. Lets Go Ginny I wanted to go over some of last nights homework with you" Katie said as she got up and pulled Ginny by the arm. Ginny hesitated at first but then decided it was best for her to go with Katie. If she stayed in the great hall any longer she would tell Harry and Hermione everything. Everyone watched in silence as Katie and Ginny made their way out of the great hall. Harry and Cho took a seat next to Ron across from Hermione and Viktor.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Why don't you ask Hermione I'm sure she would love to tell you" Ron responded.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"Ron and Ginny are mad that I wont be going to the burrow for Christmas." Hermione indicated"

"What do you mean you wont be going to the burrow for Christmas we always go" Harry replied.

"I know Harry but I have plans I will be going to skiing with my family and Viktor will be with me as well"

Cho began choking on a piece of toast that seemed to have not chewed on right. Harry lifted Chos arms up.

" Keep your arms up it helps stop the choking" Harry told Cho.

"Thanks but I'm fine now" Cho gasped. Cho didn't know Viktor was going to be with Hermione during Christmas break it was news to her. Viktor was suppose to come visit her after he supposedly returned from a voyage with his friends.

"Yeah I'm sure" Cho smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Hermione?" Harry wanted to know.

"It's just that we have all been so busy and Ginny knew so I don't see why she is all of a sudden upset by it" Hermione confessed.

"She probably didn't think you would actually not go."

" Harry's right I mean how many times have you said that you were not going to the burrow" Ron said agreeing with Harry.

"Well I still don't see why she had to get all upset. I know what I have said in the past but this time I'm am really not planning on going" Hermione insisted.

"If you say so" Harry said. Everyone continued to eat in silence.

Katie and Ginny were in front of Katie's Charm class. Katie made sure no one was around so they could talk in peace.

"Ginny are you mad what were you thinking" Katie wanted an explanation Ginny almost blew their cover.

"No I'm just extremely angry I cant stand seeing their stupid faces" Ginny said replied hotly

"I know Ginny but you were the one who said we should come up with a plan and get proof. You said they wouldn't believe a word we had to say." Katie said. Katie knew Ginny was angry but they needed to stay focused so they can bring Lavender and Cho down.

"Well maybe I changed my mind I mean why wouldn't they believe us they have no reason to doubt our word. We have been around much longer than them anyways"

"You do have a point but its our word against theirs. Do you really think Harry will believe Cho is capable of cheating? I personally don't think so she plays her part extremely well" Katie expressed.

Ginny shook her head " We have to try like I said why should they doubt our word"

"Come on Ginny didn't you have trouble believing what I said about Cho? I know you did" Katie replied.

"Well yes at first I was skeptical but I could easily see you were not lying" Ginny admitted.

"See you just said it your self and Really how?" Katie asked a bit astonished that Ginny admitted to doubting her.

"I knew you were being honest because of the look on your face, and you looked me in the eyes when you told me what was going on" Ginny explained.

"Ginny I think we should wait and just plan it out like we were going to do" Katie gave Ginny a small smile.

"We don't have time to plan though we have not come up with anything it would be better to tell them before the dance on Saturday. If Hermione and Harry go to the dance with those idiots they both will end up looking stupid"

"I been doing a lot of thinking this past week and even before I told you I already had somewhat of a plan. The thing is I don't know if your up for it." Katie confessed

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier this morning before I had a fit at breakfast?" Ginny questioned.

"You were too angry and I thought you would calm down. But obviously you didn't so I figured now was the time to tell you"

"Obviously not so what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that instead of us telling Harry and Hermione Cho and Viktor would." Katie began.

"You know that wont happen. So what is the real plan?" Ginny asked. If Ginny didn't know better she would say that Katie was the one going mad. Was she seriously thinking Cho and Viktor would confess? Yeah and Merlin was her uncle Ginny thought to herself.

"Let me finish" Katie demanded

"Fine"

"At the ball we could slip Veritaserum in their pumpkin juice or whatever drinks they are serving at the ball. I know it would be breaking…"

"No it a brilliant idea! But how would we get it?" Ginny interrupted Katie with such enthusiasm.

"That's the problem we would probably need to take some from Snapes storeroom, and that is going to prove to be very difficult". Katie explained.

Ginny thought for a moment " I got it! Next lesson we are going to brew some type of healing potion and he always lets us go and get the supplies ourselves. He doesn't pay much attention to what the students grab."

"Well that's because the students grab simple necessities needed and we are talking about Veritaserum a really powerful potion" Katie pointed out.

"Yes I know but it's a risk we are going to have to take besides he is not going to know who took it for all he knows it could have been anyone" Ginny indicated quite sure of herself.

"I guess your right so would you like me to get it?"

"Don't worry leave that to me" Ginny said assuring Katie.

**Hope you all liked this chapter I wanted to add a more heated argument with Ginny and Hermione but I didn't want to overdo it. I was planning on having Ginny go completely off on Cho and Viktor but I didn't want my story to go off the direction I want it to go. So hopefully this chapter was amazing. I am satisfied with it so I hope you all are too.**

**Next Chapter**

**Katie had a good plan hopefully it works**

**Will Ginny succeed in getting the Veritaserum from none other than Snapes Belongings (Yikes!) j/p I love that Slytherin =)**

**What about Cho and Viktor will they ever make up? Hmm I don't know yet.**

**Please Read & Review I would like to know how I'm doing**

**No flames please**

**Till next time my lovely readers =)**

**Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:I Think She Knows**

**Hi everyone well I wanted to update another chapter this week I just couldn't wait any longer please enjoy =)**

**Please R & R =)**

**No flames**

**So where did we leave off..**

**So Ginny was so pissed last chapter and Katie had a brilliant plan.**

**Cho and Viktor are still having issues.**

**Where the heck was Lavender last chapter? Probably going mad Oh wait she's been Looney lol.**

**Credit goes to J.K Rowling for this phenomenal masterpiece =)**

Snapes classroom was rather dull this afternoon, Ginny wanted to hurry up and get the goods she was suppose to get. There was just one little problem Snape was in a horrid mood that day but that was nothing new. Ginny was taking notes but it seemed she got bored easily and instead began doodling on her parchment. Hopefully Snapes lecture would be done soon so they could begin brewing the days potion. Brewing the potion meant getting the Veritaserum and putting a stop to Lavenders plan. Not only would it benefit Ron but her as well. Ginny kept visualizing scenarios in her head on all the possible ways she could slip the Veritaserum in Lavender and Chos drinks. Maybe she could force them to take it and threaten them with one of her famous bogey hexes. Ginny smiled at the thought Merlin knows Fred and George weren't too fond of them. Whenever she would have a row with Fred or George she always knew how to stand her ground. That and with a little help from her bogey hexes.

"Miss Weasley!" Snape Snapped. He noticed Ginny was not paying attention because everyone was already heading to the storeroom to get the supplies needed to brew the blood replenishing potion.

Ginny looked up startled she realized some people already had supplies needed at their tables. Damn she had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Snape tell them to begin brewing. "Yes professor?" Ginny answered.

"Are you incapable of listening or are you just dim witted" Snape sneered.

Ginny's cheeks went bright red. This man had a way of embarrassing the students in front of the whole class. "No sir"

"Well what are you waiting for get up and go get your supplies" Snape ordered.

Ginny quickly got up and headed toward the storage room. Ginny didn't even know what the bloody hell they had to brew. Demelza Robins her partner was already in the storage room gathering some of the supplies. Demelza was a tall light skinned girl she was in Ginny's year and part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had medium length dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Ginny I tried to tell you but you didn't hear me" Demelza said apologetically

"Oh don't worry its fine what are we brewing today" Ginny said in a low voice she didn't want Snape to go rush them.

"A blood replenishing potion but I have almost all the supplies we need. If you could just grab a little bit of unicorn hair that would be great" Demelza asked pointing to one of the small lower cabinets.

"Sure I'll meet you back at the table" Ginny waited until Demelza and two of the other boys left the store room. Once they were gone Ginny quickly got a small green box from the top shelf and opened it. Inside there were many small flasks of different types of potions and other droughts. Finally she came across a small clear flask located in the corner of the box and retrieved it. It was the Veritaserum. Ginny replaced the flask with a replica flask that contained a love potion remedy. Ginny could hear Snape approaching the storage room. Ginny immediately put the box back on the shelf.

"Miss Weasley what's taking so long" Snape called as he walked in.

"Nothing I seem to have forgotten where the unicorn hair is" Ginny lied.

Snape opened up the lower cabinet Demelza had pointed out and handed her a few strands of unicorn hair. " 10 points from Gryffindor for not following directions properly". Ginny made her way back to the table to join Demelza.

Lavender Brown decided to take a little Lavatory break from divinations class. She needed to talk to Cho quickly to see if she had any news for her. The two had decided to meet in the bathroom. Lavender had already arrived in the bathroom now all she had to do was wait. She heard someone open the door she quickly went and hid in one of the stalls.

"Lavender? Its me" Cho whispered.

Lavender walked out of the stall. "About time you arrived"

"Sorry but Flitwick wouldn't let me out until we finished taking notes" Cho said.

"Right well did you lock the door?" Lavender asked.

"Yes now what did you need to tell me?" Cho asked a bit annoyed. She didn't like missing class unlike Lavender she actually was a very intelligent student. She got all O's in her O.W.L.'s last year during her fifth year.

"Do you have any news for me?"

"Believe it or not yes. Granger purchased a halter top silk dress it's like a wine color. She went to Madam Malkin's." Cho answered.

"Good I think I know which dress she purchased. I'll have to write my mum to have father buy it for me so she could send it over" Lavender smiled wickedly.

"There is something else you should know. Ginny was acting strange this morning more like bitchy to be honest."

"How so?" Lavender asked curiously. What was bothering her future sister in law. Not that she at all cared but if she was going to be family one day she supposed she would have to give a damn.

"Well she was just so snappy this morning and she kept looking at me like she knew something. I think she knows." Cho said seriously.

"I highly doubt it I mean think about it don't you think if she knew what was going on she probably would have had a row with you and i?" Cho said quite sure of her answer.

"I guess your right maybe it was just something else bothering her."

"Yeah maybe she was jealous that you were sitting there with Potter. She has after all fancied him since the day she met him" Lavender said.

"She could have Potter after I'm through with him, but for now she just has to put up with him adoring me." Cho notified Lavender.

"Cho Chang you wicked witch I do believe that some of my cleverness is rubbing off on you" Lavender said jokingly.

"I think your right. I have evidently spent too much time with your evil arse" Cho laughed.

The Gryffindor common room was empty except for a few Gryffindors who didn't have class until another hour. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived back from care of magical creatures class Hagrid had to end the class early because one of the students accidentally injured one of the legs of a spider they were studying. Ron was beyond relieved that Hagrid dismissed everyone early. Ron was panicky during the class it was no surprise to anyone that Ron feared spiders. He still had occurring nightmares here and there about Aragog and his many baby spiders. Ron was not particularly fond of Aragog. Harry and himself almost died second year trying to escape thousands of spiders that were deep within the Forbidden forest.

"Did you two finish the essay due on healing potions?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Yes" both Ron and Harry answered.

"So I wanted to ask you two something now that were are alone to talk" Hermione began.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

" Why was Ginny in such a dreadful mood this morning?"

" I don't know Hermione maybe because you announced you were not coming to the burrow during Christmas break" Ron expressed.

"I've already explained that I had already told her a couple of weeks back, and she was perfectly ok with it." Hermione insisted.

"I think she was upset because this morning she saw me heading out to the great hall. Ginny asked if she could walk with me to the great hall since I was on my way, but I told her no because I was going with Cho." Harry revealed.

"I don't think Ginny would get angry over that" Ron assured Harry.

"Yeah I completely agree with Ron that's not like Ginny." Hermione admitted. Yes it was possible that Ginny did get upset over Harry walking with Cho but that wasn't a big enough issue for her to get angry over. What was going on with Ginny Hermione thought.

"She is probably has PMS" Ron commented. Both Harry and Hermione stared at him in awkward silence.

"Did I say too much?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald I'm sure Harry doesn't want to know about your sisters pre menstrual cycle mood swings" Hermione answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Right sorry mate sort of slipped" Ron explained

Viktor was walking down several corridors when he spotted her. By her he meant Cho who was headed back to Flitwicks class. She has just finished talking to Cho in the girls lavatory. Viktor knew he had to talk to her now because if he waited he wouldn't have a chance to get her alone later. He quickly Walked up behind her and grabbed her and took her inside a broom closet. Once inside he let her go. Cho didn't know who grabbed her she realized it was Viktor once inside the broom closet.

"Viktor what is your bloody problem grabbing me in broad daylight. We could have been seen!" Cho shrieked.

"Don't vorry I made sure no one vas around besides everyone is in class right now" Viktor said.

"So what do you want I don't really have all day I have to get back to class" Cho asked irritably.

"I vant to know vat has been your problem. Ve have not spent time together you stood me up the other night to be vith Potter. You have been avoiding me on purpose." Viktor complained.

"I don't have a problem. Now if you'll excuse me I will be going now." Cho advised Viktor. She knew Viktor was burning with jealousy and she was not about to stop. Cho wanted Viktor to suffer a little longer she was not ready to forgive him just yet. Cho put her hand on the doorknob but just as she was about to turn it to open it. Viktor grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him so she could face him.

"Your not leaving until I get explanation from you!" Viktor snapped.

Cho was surprised at how jealous Viktor was he was really angry at her. "I don't have to explain anything to you" Cho spat.

"Yes you do now tell me I vont let you go until I get explanation." Viktor argued back.

Cho kicked and squirmed trying to escape Viktors grasp but she was no match for Viktor. Viktor was just too strong and determined. Viktors lips suddenly collided with Chos and Cho tried to pull away but it did not work. Instead Cho simply melted with the hungry kiss Viktor gave her. She decided it was pointless to fight back Viktor was just to irresistible to reject. Damn Viktor! and his dashing good looks and charm. Before Cho knew it Viktor was kissing her neck and clothes were flying everywhere. Cho locked the broom closet and murmured a silencing spell. Cho would not be returning to class anytime soon. The two shagged like they hadn't shagged in years.

After class ended Ginny without delay went to meet up with Katie to tell her the great news she had obtained the Vertitaserum. Sure it was risky to use it but even riskier to take it right under Snapes nose. Ginny hoped Snape would not notice it missing. Ginny met up with Katie in the girls dorms. Katie was already waiting for Ginny in the dorms when she arrived.

"Hey Ginny so how did it go?" Katie asked nervously.

"I got it! It looks like your plan will be put into full effect on Saturday" Ginny exclaimed overjoyed.

"Good job! Ginny I cant wait to see their faces it will be well worth it" Katie smiled excitedly.

"Now all we have to decide on is how are we going to slip it in their drinks. We have to be very careful that no one else sips from their drinks or else we are going to be caught." Ginny said.

"About that Ginny if we do get caught I'll be taking the blame. So you have nothing to worry about that." Katie had given it a lot of though and contemplated different outcomes the good and bad. She decided she would take the blame if somehow the plan went wrong.

"I cant let you do that" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Its fine really" Katie stated.

"No I wont have none of that if we get caught I will be taking the blame as well" Ginny advised.

Ginny would not let Katie reason with her she would take the blame with her and that was final. Ginny was not the type to let people take the soul blame on something she participated to.

"Thanks Ginny but you really don't have to. I feel bad enough already for all that has been happening." Katie confessed.

"Whatever happened in the past is in the past. I am honestly not upset sure wish you would have told me sooner but things happen." Ginny tried assuring Katie.

"It's just seems like a lot has been happening all at once. Lavender seems really desperate who knows what she is capable of." Katie was worried.

"It will be alright Katie this mess will all be better by Saturday night. Lavender is not capable of a bloody thing she is all talk." Ginny said comfortingly.

"Your right Ginny I'm just getting all worked up over nothing. But you should know that she is planning on buying the same dress as Hermione." Katie said.

"Why would she buy the same dress as Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because she is planning on wearing a mask so she could dance with Ron and more according to her" Katie responded.

"Ron wont fall for that and he will be with you all night" Ginny laughed a little uneasily. In fact she was not so sure about that. Last year Ron didn't even dance with Padma Patil he ignored her completely.

"So I sort of forgot to mention something to you. Lavender told me that I could have Seamus all night if I let her be with Ron. I had no choice she threatened me." Katie admitted.

"It's fine she wont be threatening you anymore. We can slip the Veritaserum in their drinks and make sure they confess to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I think I will call them out into the corridor so they wont be embarrassed in front of everyone. I can just picture Hermione resorting to tears in front of everyone." Ginny decided that would be best.

"That's a brilliant idea and your right it will be less embarrassing in front of all the students." Katie agreed.

Harry decided to leave the common room earlier so he could go pick Cho up from her class and walk her to her Ancient Runes next. Harry wanted to talk with her more and he also did not want to be late for Potions. Harry was waiting outside of Professor Flitwicks classroom waiting for him to dismiss the class. He could hear shuffling inside the room he assumed it was the students gathering their belongings to leave. The door swung open and the students began filing out. Harry watched student after student walking out but no sign of Cho. One of Chos friends came up to him. It was Marietta Edgecomb a meduim height girl with redish blondish curly hair.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Cho?" She asked Harry.

"No I just got here expecting to find her. I was going to walk her to Ancient Runes." Harry replied honestly.

"She went to the bathroom and never came back. She probably felt sick or something." Marrieta shrugged.

"I thought she got better?" Harry asked concerned.

Marrieta rolled her eyes "Is that what she told you? She has been sick for over a month now. She has been puking some of her meals. I like a concerned friend asked her if she was making herself puke to keep that amazing figure of hers but she said no. According to her she just caught some type sickness that will soon pass."

"Alright thank you I will go find her." Harry felt guilty. He knew he should have told her to go see Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry if you find her tell her I'll be waiting for her in class with her belongings" Marrieta told Harry before she left. Harry nodded and left.

Where could she have gone he decided to go look for her in the nearest bathrooms. There was no sign of her. As he walked down the halls he noticed one of the knobs in one of the broom closets was moving like if someone was trying to open it. Harry walked closer but he couldn't hear a thing the knob was shaking and so was the door. All of a sudden the door swung open really fast and Harry got hit hard on the nose. The blow to his nose hurt really bad he could feel the blood gushing out.

"Harry! I'm sorry I didn't know you were there. Oh no your hurt." Cho Shrieked as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry my nose is just bleeding. What were you doing in there?" Harry asked Cho. He was curious as to why Cho was in that broom closet.

"Well when….I was walking back from the a….. bathrooms I heard a noise and decided to go see what it was. I ended up locking myself into the broom closet probably some prank that was meant for someone else." Cho lied.

"Yeah probably" Harry said as he stared at the broom closet. Cho and Harry were on their way to go see Madam Pomfrey. A lot of blood was still gushing from Harry's nose. Cho again was saved by another one of her clever lies. Hopefully Harry would not bring up the subject again.

**So that was a close one with Lavender and Cho suspecting Ginny knew something. **

**Viktor and Cho made up.**

**Ginny was successful in getting the Veritaserum.**

**Katie is ready for all this to be over.**

**Hermione and Harry still have no clue what the bloody hell is going on.**

**Will Hermione get a chance to speak with Ginny before the ball on Saturday?**

**Why is has Cho been sick for the past month? Why doesn't anyone know that its been going on over a month? Just because she has been sick for the past month does not mean she will be pregnant. I am still deciding on what it will be that is causing her sickness.**

**Please Read and Review =)**

**No Flames **

**Always,**

**ForeverLovelyPotter**


End file.
